


The Valentine's Truce

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, CEO Ben Solo, Car Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Frottage, Multi, Partner sharing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on the Beach, Sexting, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Sugar Daddy AU, Threesome - F/M/M, college student rey, exasperated salaryman armitage, it started out as sex but they are catching feelings for each other, rey likes to be spoiled, reylux babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: They had both known about each other. Rey was always transparent in that regard. Neither of them minded that much either, as long as the other's arrangement with the college student did not interfere with his own. However, a compromise had to be struck on Valentine's Day. A compromise in which neither man wanted to forgo the evening with lovely young woman, and thus they grudgingly decided to share.It wasn't until then that they realized that they knew each other. Not only that they knew each other but that they worked for the same company. And not only that, but that the two were bitter rivals.-Rey has two sugar daddies- Ben Solo and Armitage Hux- they both want to spend Valentine's with her, so they come to an agreement to share her for a night. -





	1. Rey and her Sugar Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Reylux Not-Bang
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

 They had both known about each other. Rey was always transparent in that regard. Neither of them minded that much either, as long as the other's arrangement with the college student did not interfere with his own. However, a compromise had to be struck on Valentine's Day. A compromise in which neither man wanted to forgo the evening with lovely young woman, and thus they grudgingly decided to share.

It wasn't until then that they realized that they knew each other. Not only that they knew each other but that they worked for the same company. And not only that, but that the two were bitter rivals.

* * *

A few days earlier Rey sat in the sunlit cafe next to Armitage. The handsome business man had met her for lunch. His red hair was slicked back with gel, and he wore a blue collared shirt without a tie. His pale face had flushed pink when Rey had walked in wearing a short yellow skirt and a white crop top that was precariously held up by thin straps. Her backpack was slung over one shoulder so he assumed she had just come from a lecture. They had lunch together while Armitage told her about his day.

"And my boss is being an asshole like usual," said Armitage with a grimace.

"The big boss?" asked Rey. "The one who got the promotion last year?"

"Yeah," said Armitage. "I have been working for this company for half of my life. I started as an unpaid intern. And this guy just comes in out of nowhere, after working there for just three years, getting promotion after promotion, and pretty much takes the CEO position before anyone can even seriously discuss it after the old boss retired."

"What did everyone else think?" said Rey.

Armitage sighed heavily. "They either liked him or they tolerated him enough not to make a fuss about it."

"Are you upset because you wanted his position?" asked Rey.

"I guess so," said Armitage with a shrug. "Plus being bossed around by someone almost a decade younger than me isn't my favorite thing in the world."

Rey raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry, love," said Armitage. "When it's you, I don't mind. When it is an arrogant asshole who thinks he always has all the answers, that's when I get pissed off."

"Maybe you guys can talk it out sometime," said Rey. "I am sure you can find common ground somewhere."

"Common ground with him?" Armitage chuckled. "I doubt it. I mean the man insists on always-"

The slender brunette slid back in her chair, Armitage looked over at her. She lifted up her skirt slightly. Armitage stopped mid-sentence. She wasn't wearing panties. Any previous thoughts about his annoying boss were wiped from his mind at the sight of her bare pussy. He slid his chair closer to her. She grabbed his hand and guided it between her folds.

"I can't believe you're not wearing anything under such a short skirt," Armitage whispered.

Rey maneuvered herself so Armitage could finger her more easily under the table.

"How else am I going to get your attention when you're all distracted with work?" she said hotly.

She leaned forward and kissed him. He slid his tongue between her lips. Armitage's fingers grew increasingly wet as they pleasured her. Rey bit down on Armitage's lip slightly when he slid two fingers inside of her. Luckily, the cafe was not that busy, otherwise it would have been obvious to anyone nearby what was going on.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Rey whispered as he pumped his fingers inside of her.

"Fuck, you're wet for me, princess," said Armitage.

"Are you going to fuck me?" asked Rey.

"I-I have to go back to work soon," said Armitage.

"I can bend over for you in the bathroom," whispered Rey. "Like a good little slut."

"Fuck," said Armitage.

He retracted his fingers and then licked them. Then he walked to the bathroom. Rey followed him shortly after.

Armitage took a condom out of his pocket and rolled it on his eager erection.

Rey placed her hands on the windowsill for leverage. The glass was frosted over for privacy, but it still felt deliciously naughty to get fucked by a window. Armitage smacked her bare ass, and Rey wiggled her hips eagerly. Armitage's hands snaked underneath her shirt and grabbed her breasts. Then he moved his hips forward, and he moaned as he slowly entered her.

"Do you like that?" said Armitage. "Do you like me giving it to you everywhere? I can't even take you out for lunch without you begging for my cock."

"Mmm," said Rey. "Yes, Daddy."

He flicked her nipples as he fucked her. The angle that Rey was bent over meant he would rub her nice and deep with every thrust.

"You're so good at taking every inch of Daddy's cock," said Armitage.

Rey moaned. "Harder, please!"

"Hngh," Armitage penetrated her with frantic motions.

The bathroom smelled like sex. Rey did not hold back her moans. If anyone walked by the door they would hear her voice along with the wet smacks of Armitage mounting her.

"Your cock feels so good," Rey closed her eyes in pleasure.

Armitage chuckled darkly. "Anytime you want it, princess."

Rey arched her back deeper and stuck her ass as high as she could in the air.

"Mmm," she moaned as he pounded her.

His greedy hands kept fondling her little tits, and he sunk his teeth into her shoulder. Rey's moans echoed loudly. The sounds were probably audible in the dining room. Armitage would have to leave the staff a large tip if they wanted to eat here again. It wasn't the first time he would have to do that when taking Rey out for a date that got heated.

"I'm going to come, Daddy!" Rey shouted.

"Go ahead, princess," said Armitage.

He pinched her nipples hard. Rey threw her head back. Her entire body shook against him, and her pussy shuddered around his cock.

"FUCK!" Armitage shouted as his orgasm followed Rey's.

He thrust forward a few more times as he filled the tip of the condom. Rey gasped as she came down from the intensity of their bathroom rut. Armitage kissed her neck softly. He pulled out of her and helped her to her feet. Rey tried to catch her breath as Armitage tied off the condom.

"Are you okay, princess?" asked Armitage.

Rey nodded. "That was amazing."

Rey pulled down her skirt as far as it would go, which wasn't much, and straightened her spaghetti straps. Her nipples were still hard from the stimulation. The look on her face made it obvious that she had just been well fucked. Armitage tucked his cock back into his work trousers and straightened his hair. Besides his flushed cheeks, he looked well put together. Armitage looked at Rey with concern.

"Are you going to be okay going home?" said Armitage. "I can give you a ride."

"I'm okay," said Rey. "My ride is picking me up here. But if you can still pick me up tomorrow morning that would be great."

Armitage raised his eyebrows. "Your other daddy? You sure are busy today. Not that I am judging, but I hope he isn't taking advantage of you."

Rey smiled. "I promise that everything is fine. And you'll meet him very soon, too."

"Oh yes," said Armitage. "That should be interesting. As long as he doesn't mind sharing, then it should be fine. Even though, I don't get why he couldn't let me have Valentine's Day."

Rey giggled. "You're both romantics, I guess."

"Hmm," said Armitage. "But you are going to wear the lingerie set I got you?"

"Yes," said Rey.

He nodded, satisfied with this answer.

"I need to head back to work then, sweetheart," said Armitage. "Let me know if you need anything later."

"Thank you, Armitage," said Rey. "I'm good for now."

He kissed her softly before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

  
"Cute skirt," said Ben Solo from the window of his silver Ford Mustang as Rey approached him in the parking lot.

He sized her up as her heels clicked towards him. Her breasts wobbled under a thin layer of fabric. He wasn't sure where to look first.

"Good thing it isn't windy," said Rey. "I'm letting things air out down there today."

"Naughty girl," said Ben affectionately.

Rey kissed the handsome CEO before putting her bag in the backseat. She would be spending the night at his house tonight.

Ben's shoulder-length black hair was freshly styled, and he wore a crisp black suit. Rey felt under-dressed next to him, but she supposed that was the point.

"Did you finish work for today?" She asked as she sat next to him in the front of the car.

"Yeah," said Ben. "I finished things off pretty well, so we can spend all evening together."

Rey kissed him again before putting her seatbelt on.

Ben pulled out of the parking lot, and he glanced at Rey.

"I got your text," he said. "Your other daddy is deadset about Valentine's Day, huh?"

"Yeah," said Rey. "He even reminded me about it again just now."

"Is that what you were doing in there?" said Ben with a chuckle.

Rey blushed.

"Would you rather head back to my place first before we go out again, then?" asked Ben.

"Yeah," said Rey.

"No problem," said Ben. "So on Valentine's Day. We're going to have a threesome?"

Rey nodded. "Yes, unless someone gets uncomfortable, and then we'll figure something else out."

Ben shrugged. "Is he handsome?"

"Yeah," said Rey.

"Then it should be fine for me," said Ben. "But I don't get why he couldn't let me have Valentine's Day."

"He said the same thing to me," said Rey.

Ben laughed. "I guess no one wants to be alone on Valentine's Day. Well, I have had threesomes before, so I don't mind experimenting with this."

"Oh really," said Rey, intrigued by this new information. "Was it a threesome with two girls?"

"Nope," said Ben with a smirk.

"A guy and a girl?" asked Rey.

Ben nodded.

"Who was in the middle?" asked Rey.

"I was," said Ben proudly. "But, you'll probably be in the middle during our upcoming tryst. Assuming your other sugar daddy is straight?"

"I have never asked him," said Rey. "He likes me, and that was as much as I needed to know."

"That's a good way of looking at it," said Ben with approval.

When they pulled into Ben's garage, Rey noticed the thick bulge in Ben's trousers.

"All of that talk about threesomes?" asked Rey with a grin.

"Ever since you told me you weren't wearing panties under that barely-there skirt, honestly," said Ben.

"Hmm," said Rey. "Well, nobody else is around, right?"

"Yeah," said Ben.

Rey pulled off her shirt leaving her topless. Ben's pupils dilated. Rey lifted up her armrest and reached for Ben's zipper.

"Mmm," said Ben, watching her undo his fly. "Good girl. You know you don't have to do this."

"I know," said Rey. "But I am in the mood for dessert, and Daddy's cock sounds perfect right now."

"Then go for it, baby girl," said Ben.

She pulled out his cock. It was long, and thick and head was already dripping in anticipation of her hot mouth. She licked her lips and made eye contact with Ben. The man did not even blink. She lowered her mouth onto his cock without looking away from him. He clung onto the handle of the car door.

Ben held her hair gently out of the way as she sucked him down. Rey lowered herself to her hands and knees to take him down all the way. In the side mirror, Ben could see her bare ass cheeks as she bent over, and he nearly climaxed much too quickly.

"You look good just in that little skirt and those heels," said Ben.

Rey lifted her mouth off of him and licked his tip slowly with her tongue.

"And you look even better doing that," said Ben.

She lowered her head again and bobbed up in down, taking most of his cock part of the way down her throat.

"Fuck," said Ben closing his eyes in bliss.

A smug feeling filled her chest, because she had practiced a lot with a dildo to get good enough to deep throat Ben's massive cock. She made a lewd slurping sound, and she felt Ben's thighs shake. She moved one of her hands between her legs and rubbed her clit as she sucked off Ben.

Ben glanced to the side and saw Rey touching herself in the side mirror.

"Fuck, you are so hot," said Ben.

She moved her head off of him. Her chin was covered with drool.

"I'm really horny today," she said. "I already got dicked down once, and I still want more."

Ben licked his lips. A slick sound was coming from between Rey's legs as she pleasured herself.

"Do you want to sit on my cock?" said Ben. "I might not last much longer though."

Rey nodded eagerly,

"Get a condom out of the glove compartment, baby," said Ben.

Rey retrieved the condom one handed as she continued to flick herself. Ben pushed his seat back. Rey opened the packet with her teeth and rolled the lubed condom down his long shaft.

"Come over here, baby," said Ben.

Rey sat up, and Ben looked at her swollen clit. Ben licked his thumb, and then rubbed her little nub hard. After a few seconds, Rey squealed and wet his hand. Rey blushed as Ben nonchalantly licked off her flavor and lifted her onto his lap.

He angled his cock against her entrance.

"Now sit down when you're ready," said Ben.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly lowered herself down on his girth. She kissed him as she got used to the delicious feeling of him stretching her insides.

"We could have went in the house to do this," said Ben.

"I like this," said Rey. "I was too horny to make it inside any way."

Ben chuckled. Then she started moving, and his laughter turned into a low moan.

"Y-you're good at that, babygirl," said Ben.

Rey stuck her tongue into his mouth and sighed against his lips. The material of his suit tickled her breasts nicely. As she moved her body up and down on his cock, her nipples grew harder from the delightful friction against them.

"Mmm," said Rey. "You make me feel so good. I hope you won't be angry if I end up getting your trousers wet."

"Not at all," said Ben. "That would be an honor."

She bit down on his bottom lip and gyrated her hips slow and deep. They both breathed steadily, and the interior of the car became very hot.

"I am going to come really soon, baby," said Ben in concentration. "You just feel so amazing."

"Mmm, Daddy," said Rey.

She pressed her face into his neck and concentrated on the smell of his cologne and the feeling of his suit against her almost naked body.

"You feel so good around my cock," said Ben, trying not to come.

Rey released a high-pitched gasp, and she pressed herself close to him. Rey whimpered into his neck, and her climax brought the promised splatter of fluid. Ben felt it against his balls, and he marveled at the beautiful woman shivering against him.

"F-fuck, so cute," said Ben.

Rey kept moving her hips through the aftershocks and brought Ben to his release as well. Ben gasped almost in surprise as she milked out his come. She kept moving until he lowered a gentle hand to her bottom to stop her. They stayed there, unable to move for a moment.

Rey rested her head against Ben's chest. "I love you."

"Hmm?" asked Ben gently.

Rey blushed. "I l-love your cock."

"I'm glad," said Ben with a smile, even though he had heard what she actually said. "And I love . . . how your cute little cunt squeezes it."

Rey snuggled against him. Ben looked down at her in thought.

* * *

Armitage opened the door of the hotel suite eagerly. He clutched the roses to his chest, ready to greet . . .

Ben Solo stood in front of him holding a small gift bag.

"Expecting someone else?" Ben chuckled at the disappointment on Armitage's face.

" _You!_ You're her other daddy?" Armitage was frozen in shock.

"I'm not that surprised," said Ben. "She clearly has a type."

Ben entered the room and shut the door behind him.

Armitage crossed his arms. He had dressed in a simple blue sweater and jeans. He was just going to take it off later anyway, but now he felt like he should have stepped up his game since he would have to stand side-by-side with the one and only Ben Solo. That asshole had come dressed in a velvet suit, with the first few buttons of the white shirt underneath undone in a furiously enticing manner.

"Don't lump me together in the same category as you," said Armitage with a frown.

"Why not?" said Ben. "Rey does."

Armitage's forehead twitched in irritation.

"Young, rich, arrogant," said Ben.

Armitage grimaced. "You're the arrogant one."

"Oh really," said Ben with a chuckle. "Mister my father was one of the founders of this company, everyone has to do things the way I want them done."

"I'm not like that!" said Armitage furiously. "You twenty-something-asshole who thinks he knows our company better than the people who have worked there for decades!"

Ben pulled a chair from the table in the center of their suite. He sat down and rested his face on one of his hands and looked at Armitage with amusement.

"Now the true feelings come out," said Ben. "Someone is bitter because I have the people skills to deal with my subordinates rather than barking orders at them all the time. Knowledge is half of it, having the interpersonal skills to enact your plans is the other necessary part of running a company."

"Unbelievable," said Armitage. "I can't believe I have to spend the evening with you."

"You're free to leave," said Ben with a smirk. "I don't mind having Rey to myself."

Armitage stormed over to him and slammed a fist on the table.

"I bet you don't, you wanker!" said Armitage. "First you steal my job, and now you think you are going to steal my girl!"

"I don't think that's how it works," said Ben. "Clearly, Rey likes both of us."

Armitage exhaled furiously. "I am going to put up with you. Just for tonight, for her sake. But don't do anything stupid."

"Okay," said Ben, with an irritatingly charming smile.

"We get to share her," said Armitage. "You understand?"

"I understand how a threesome works," said Ben. "Do you?"

"What are you trying to say?" said Armitage. "Are you calling me vanilla?"

"No," said Ben. "I'm just making sure you're comfortable with this. You don't have to prove anything, you know."

"Well, thank you, but I am fine," said Armitage. "And I will let Rey decide what she wants to do with us."

"Fine with me," said Ben.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Both of them rushed to the door. Ben grabbed the handle before Armitage could, and Armitage scowled.

"Hi there," said Rey with a smile. "You're both already here!"

She was dressed in a simple black dress that fell to her knees. She carried a sports bag that probably had a change of clothes for the next day.

"I'll take your bag for you," said Ben reaching for the bag.

"I got you flowers," said Armitage, handing her the bouquet of roses that he had been anxiously gripping.

"Oh my goodness, thank you," she said looking between the two of them.

An excited feeling filled her chest from two gorgeous men vying for her attention.

"Armitage," said Rey. "I like your cardigan. It brings out the color of your eyes."

Armitage blushed. Perhaps his choice in outfit was not so terrible after all. Ben chuckled at the sight of the normally stoic Armitage Hux melting from her compliment.

"I got something for you, too, baby girl," said Ben.

He handed her the gift bag.

"I already gave her a gift," said Armitage. "The lingerie set."

"Yes," said Rey with a smile. "I will change into it in a little while."

"Relax, Armitage," said Ben.

Armitage had to bite back the sharp retort that nearly fell from his mouth.

"Wait," said Rey. "Do you guys already know each other?"

"Yeah," said Armitage with a sigh.

"We work together," said Ben.

"Oh!" said Rey. "So you can bond over your asshole boss together."

Armitage's eyes filled with horror as the color drained from his face. Ben threw back his head in laughter.

"What is it?" asked Rey. 

"I am the asshole boss," said Ben with a wink.

"Oh!" said Rey. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, baby," said Ben. "I am just sorry he gave you that poor of an impression of me."

"I-I should go," said Armitage, moving towards the door.

"No!" said Rey, grabbing his hand to stop him. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. Please stay."

"I'm not mad," said Ben. "I just thought it was funny."

"If you really want me to be here," said Armitage.

Rey pulled him into a hug. "I do."

Armitage swallowed. "Then I'll stay. Now open your present."

Rey removed a rectangle box from the gift bag. She gasped when she opened it. It was a choker made out of glittering diamonds.

"This is gorgeous! Thank you, Ben!" said Rey.

Armitage rolled his eyes. Of course Ben had to show off with such an extravagant gift.

"Let's see how it looks on you," said Ben, lifting the diamonds to her neck and fastening the choker in place.

"How do I look?" asked Rey.

"Stunning," said Armitage.

"I am a lucky girl," said Rey.

They both smiled at her warmly.

"How about we all get more comfortable?" said Rey with a wink.

"Yeah," said Ben.

Rey took a few things from her duffel bag and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," said Rey.

"Take your time, princess," said Armitage.

When she closed the door, Ben looked over at him.

"Are you going to undress me now?" said Ben with a chuckle.

"Ugh, shut up," said Armitage.

"This is your last chance to back out," said Ben.

"I've seen another man naked before," said Armitage. "I think I'll survive."

Ben laughed at this and started stripping nonchalantly. When he peeled off his shirt, Armitage swore under his breath at the man's well-defined chest and his muscled arms. Armitage slowly undressed and folded his clothes neatly on one of the chairs. He looked over to the giant bed across the room. It was big enough for at least four people, which made Armitage wonder with a shudder how many orgies had occurred in this room.

When they both stood in their underwear, Ben moved towards the bed.

"Did you bring condoms and lube?" asked Ben.

Armitage scoffed. "Of course I did. I said I would."

"You are the reliable sort," said Ben. "Of course, we could have always asked room service."

Armitage blushed at the thought. "Unbelievable, that would be just like you. And then they would know exactly what we were doing in here."

"So?" said Ben with a shrug. "They probably already do. A room with one bed for three adults on February 14th?"

"Ugh," said Armitage. "You're right."

Ben sat on the bed and looked at Armitage. He had to admit that the man's tall, lean frame was quite attractive.

"You act like a prude," said Ben. "But knowing some of the things that Rey likes, I doubt that you really are."

"Well, that's different when I'm with her," said Armitage.

"I get it," said Ben. "Want to make out?"

Armitage rolled his eyes. "No."

"I was just kidding," said Ben. "Well, half kidding. If you would have said yes, I would have given it a shot."

Armitage shook his head slightly and sat next to Ben, leaving some space between them on the soft pink sheets.

The bathroom door opened and Rey stepped out.

"That was a very good choice," said Ben, his eyes fixated on Rey's figure.

"At least we can agree on something," said Armitage, admiring the lingerie he had picked out for Rey.

Her black panties were trimmed with red lace, and the matching bra was red with black trimming. She wore a red garter that was accented with a black jewel around each thigh. She stepped towards them a shy smile.

"You look beautiful, princess" said Armitage.

"Thanks, Daddy," said Rey. "You guys look good, too."

"So how do you want to do this, baby girl?" asked Ben.

Rey licked her lips as she settled between them. She whispered something hotly to Ben before doing the same with Armitage. Then she pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Heated cries of pleasure fell from Rey's parted lips as she writhed with pleasure on the bed. Their remaining garments lay forgotten on the floor as the two men concentrated on the task at hand. Rey squeezed her eyes shut and moaned. Ben was eating out Rey's pussy as Armitage fondled and sucked her breasts. It had not taken long for them to get used to the situation and relax. Rey was enjoying being the center of attention.

After a while, Rey reached for Hux and parted her lips obscenely. Hux kneeled by her head and rubbed the head of his cock against her mouth. Kylo moved his face away from Rey's dripping opening and stood up from the bed.

"Stand up, baby girl," said Ben. "Let's do this just how you wanted."

Rey nodded, and she and Armitage moved over to Ben. Rey stood between Ben and Armitage. She licked her lips in anticipation as she bent over. Rey wrapped her lips around Armitage's cock and held onto his hips. Armitage sighed. Ben swiftly rolled on a condom, and pushed inside of Rey's wet pussy. She moaned around Armitage's cock as Ben slid in all the way. 

"Fuck, you feel so good," said Ben.

He gripped her hips tightly and began to move. Armitage also began fucking Rey's mouth, and drool dripped steadily down her chin. Rey could not believe her luck. She could not believe that the scenario that she often played out in her mind was happening in real life. The room was almost silent except for the men's grunts of pleasure and the Rey's muffled moans around Armitage's shaft.

"You are doing so good, baby girl," said Ben.

"You're amazing, princess," said Armitage, stroking his fingers through her hair.

Rey clung on to Armitage and breathed steadily through her nose. She probably would have fallen to her feet if it wasn't for Ben's sturdy grip. Her legs felt like jello from the intense sensations spreading through her body. Ben was fucking her so deep at this angle, and the scenario of being fucked hard by one of her daddies while sucking off her other daddy filled her chest with bliss. Rey slackened her jaw and was rewarded with a heated gasp from Armitage as he slid deeper down her throat.

"She is good at that," said Ben, barely keeping it together himself as his thrusts became more sporadic.

"Mmm," Armitage mumbled his assent. "Perfect."

Before they could climax Rey stopped by pulling away. She knelt between them on the floor and looked up at them alluringly.

"I want you both to come on my tits," said Rey, eyes half closed from lust.

Ben pulled off the condom and tossed it to the floor. Armitage shook his head slightly at him, but his attention was redirected as Rey reached for both cocks. She gave them a vigorous handjob, one flushed cock in each fist. It did not take long for them to spill all over the flushed beauty. Armitage came first, and Ben followed. Rey's breasts were covered in hot spurts of come. She trembled as they painted her tiny perks white. The men shuddered and gasped until she squeezed the last drops from their spent shafts. Rey looked up at them seductively and rubbed their come together on her chest. Then, she licked her fingers clean as they both watched her every movement in awe.

"You're so beautiful," said Ben.

"Let's make her come hard now," said Armitage.

"Yes, let's," said Ben in agreement.

They helped Rey up from the floor and then lowered her on the bed, some of the remaining come still sticking to her chest. Ben reached for the bottle of lube.

"Spread your legs," said Ben.

Rey widened her legs eagerly. Armitage spread her pussy folds with one hand. 

"Gorgeous," said Armitage, his eyes glazed over in post-orgasmic haze.

"You concentrate on her clit," said Ben. "And I will play with her hole."

Ben poured some lube over Armitage's fingers before putting some of the clear liquid on his own hand. He warmed it for a second before teasing her opening. She had already been stretched from his big cock, but his hesitation made her entrance flutter in anticipation.

"I think Rey has the prettiest pussy in the world," said Armitage.

"I agree," said Ben affectionately.

Rey flushed anew from the compliment, and then moaned softly when Armitage began to slowly massage her clit. Ben slid his finger inside and crooked it against that sensitive wall of nerves. Rey's lips fell open, and she could only think of the sensations of pleasure radiating from her core.

When she climaxed, they both watched with lustful eyes, as Rey clamped down on Kylo's fingers and arched her spine. She whimpered and a splatter of liquid erupted beneath Armitage's hand. Rey would have squeezed her legs together, but both men held one of them down so they could see the delightful display. Rey shivered as she came down from the intense climax, and Ben stroked a soothing hand over her belly. Rey caught her breath for a moment and then looked at them with longing.

"Come here," said Rey, pulling both of them by the hand to join her on the bed.

She stuck her tongue in Armitage's mouth as she gripped Ben's half hard cock. Rey felt someone's hands squeezing her ass cheeks. Ben's mouth was against her neck. Another hand stroked her thigh while another pinched her nipple. Rey surrendered herself into their passionate embrace. There was not going to be much sleep to be had tonight.

* * *

The sunrise began to peek through the gap in the curtains. They all lay on the bed resting in the exhausted afterglow of their marathon lovemaking. Rey was in the middle of the spacious bed in between the two men. Armitage had dozed off. Ben tilted his head towards Rey.

"Can I ask you something?" said Ben.

Rey looked up affectionately from where she had rested her face on his shoulder.

"Of course," said Rey, softly.

"I am just curious," said Ben. "Promise you won't get angry."

"I won't," said Rey. "What is it?"

"Hypothetically," said Ben. "If the time comes when you don't need or want financial support from a sugar daddy anymore . . ."

"Yes?" Rey coaxed him to continue.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Ben asked, averting his eyes from her nervously. "I would still support you of course. It would just be in more of a permanent relationship."

"What?" said Rey with a grin.

"I know we started this arrangement for you to receive financial support and for me to get some company," said Ben. "But I can't help that I have developed feelings for you. I just need to know where we will stand when you don't want to do this anymore."

"I-" Rey stumbled over her words. "I have to confess that I stopped thinking about it as an arrangement at least a few months ago. I didn't want to say anything, because I wasn't sure how you felt."

"Oh," Ben swallowed heavily.

Armitage cleared his throat loudly. He had not been asleep after all, and he raised his eyebrows at both of them.

"Oh, you're awake," said Rey.

"Yes," said Armitage. "I'm awake. And where exactly do I fit in this future scenario?"

Rey exhaled nervously. "To tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you both. I want to stay with both of you. I can't help my feelings, but I am sorry if this is a disappointment."

Ben shrugged. "I figured that much out, baby. I saw how you looked at him earlier when you thought I wasn't looking. I was more worried that you would run off with Armitage."

"Really?" said Armitage incredulously. "To me, it seems like she favors you."

Rey looked between the two men with amusement.

"Regardless," said Ben. "I don't have a problem if Rey continues to have a relationship with both of us. As long as we stay honest with our feelings."

"Are you also okay with this, Armitage?" asked Rey.

"Yeah," said Armitage. "I'm not going anywhere, princess."

"Maybe the two of you can get to know each other better, too?" suggested Rey.

Armitage scoffed at this. Ben gave him a skeptical glance.

"You do realize that you gave me a hand job during round three," said Ben.

"Because I was helping Rey!" said Armitage. "She only has two hands."

"Uh-huh," said Ben, trying not to laugh. "But it was pretty nice."

"What?" said Armitage. "Are you saying you have the hots for me?"

Ben looked over Armitage's slender frame.

"You're not too bad," said Ben, honestly.

Armitage did not expect that answer and his face turned bright red. Rey giggled. She gave them both a kiss on the lips and laid back down with a smile on her face. Then they finally fell sleep. 


	2. Hot Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Armitage get in a disagreement. The tension is resolved when Armitage accidentally sends him a dick pic and Ben asks Armitage on a date. 
> 
> Rey is eager to give Armitage advice for his alone time with Ben. She is also eager to give Armitage access to her spread ass cheeks. Her endeavors in both these areas are a success.

"We need to talk," said Armitage, as he stormed into Ben's office.

Ben raised an eyebrow at him in annoyance. "Have you heard of knocking?"

"What?" said Armitage. "Are you jerking off in here?"

"I'll pretend you didn't say that," said Ben, a stern note in his voice. "Take a seat."

Armitage sat in the chair that was in front of Ben's desk. He ran a hand through his slicked back hair.

"What is it, then?" said Ben, impatiently.

Armitage crossed his arms. "I noticed that Rey was online after midnight. On a school night. And I believe she was at your house last night."

Ben chuckled. "And?"

"I am worried that you are being a bad influence on her," said Armitage. "And her grades will suffer."

"You have a lot of nerve to call me a bad influence," said Ben. "First of all, her first lecture was not until eleven today. I do pay attention to these things even if you don't."

Armitage bristled.

"And secondly," said Ben keeping his voice steady. "If anyone is a bad influence, it's you."

"Me?" said Armitage, his voice rising, incredulously.

"You're the one who encourages her to send you nude photos," said Ben. "Extremely lewd nude photos at that. If those got in the wrong hands . . ."

"I am extremely careful with that," said Armitage, furiously. "I would never let anything like that happen!"

"It's not a matter of your intention," said Ben. "Mistakes happen even with the best intentions."

"I would never let those pictures get out. And all of my pictures of her are password protected," said Armitage, seething in his chair.

"Well, I hope so," said Ben. "Because if you ever intentionally or unintentionally humiliate Rey like that, you will have to answer to me. Do you understand?"

Ben threw Armitage such a sharp glare, that Armitage's initial reply was stuck in his throat for a moment.

"I-I understand," said Armitage.

"You better," said Ben.

"How did you even know about that?" said Armitage. "Were you looking through her phone?"

"She put it down with her messages to you open last night," said Ben. "She has given me permission to look at her phone when I see fit."

"And do you read my messages to her often?" asked Armitage.

"I don't go out of my way to," said Ben. "I usually avoid it. It was just hard to miss your very, let's just say creative photo request."

Armitage blushed slightly. "Not like you didn't enjoy it either."

"I still wouldn't be stupid enough to ask her to text me pictures like that," said Ben. "It takes just one finger slip to send those to the wrong person."

"I told you that it's not going to happen," said Armitage. "Don't tell me that you didn't have a nice wank thinking about that picture. Rey is a very photogenic girl."

Ben sighed, but did not disagree with the statement.

"Since you're already here, I wanted to ask if you still needed to request time off for Rey's spring break?" said Ben.

"Well, yes, actually," said Armitage, surprised. "That's considerate of you to mention."

"Well, I figured I would invite you to come with us," said Ben.

"Wait, what!" said Armitage with renewed anger. "You have already been planning a trip? Without mentioning it to me?"

"It's not all planned yet," said Ben.

"Just when were you going to mention this?" said Armitage. "Did you think you would get away with running off with Rey for a week without saying anything?"

"Take it easy," said Ben. "I am mentioning it now."

"How convenient," said Armitage with a scowl.

"Tell you what," said Ben. "I'll let you pick the destination, and I will pay for the travel and hotel."

"Fine," said Armitage. "But, I am paying for all of our food. If I let you pay for it all then I will have start calling you Daddy next."

Ben laughed at this. "You can if you want."

Armitage hesitated for a moment, and looked at Ben's expression. He was sure that Ben had seriously meant that. The earlier anger in Ben's eyes had been replaced with a seductive flicker. Ben had looked at Armitage like that last when they had both been in bed Rey. Armitage swallowed nervously.

"I'll email you some suggestions," said Armitage. "I think I know a few places that could work well."

"Excellent," said Ben. "It will be nice for all of us to be able to spend some quality time together. All of us."

Armitage blushed and stood up to leave the office.

"Armitage," said Ben.

"Yeah?" he said.

"You can relax a bit," said Ben. "It's fine, you know."

"Uh, yeah," said Armitage, swiftly exiting the office.

* * *

  
_It's fine?_ Did he know? There was no way Ben Solo could read minds. Of course, there was a company inside joke that their CEO could read minds from how well he could guess his employees' feelings from their micro-expressions. And apparently he could read Armitage like an open book. How embarrassing.

Armitage walked back into his office and sat down at his desk. He put his head into his hands. In his whole life, he had never even considered messing around with another man expect in very brief fantasies that he had no intention of acting upon. But that changed when he and Ben had the threesome with Rey. He was surprised by how okay he was when his handsome boss had accidentally touched him a few times, and even more so when a few not-so-accidental caresses were exchanged between them. Rey had acted like it was normal. So had Ben. But Armitage still couldn't believe how often his thoughts would now stray to thinking about Ben. How could he think about that asshole Ben Solo like that? That no-good, cocky, stuck up, fashionable, attractive, well-spoken, generous man. Oh no. Armitage sighed heavily.

Luckily, his phone buzzing took him out of his mental anguish. It was a text from Rey.

_I have a break now. I'm in a bathroom stall. Gonna try out the vibrator you got me._

Armitage wet his bottom lip.

_Good girl. Are you going to send Daddy a picture?_

A few moments later he received the photo. Rey sat on the floor of the stall with her skirt pulled up and her panties pulled down to her knees. Her shirt was pulled above her breasts. She was holding a pink vibrator between her folds and her face was scrunched up in pleasure.

_You're beautiful, princess. Send me a close up of that pretty pussy._

She complied and Armitage palmed his hardening cock through his trousers.

_Are you hard, Daddy?_

_Yes, princess! Do you want to see?_

_Yes, Daddy! Let me see your cock!_

He unzipped his trousers and released his erection. He pumped it a few times before snapping a picture to Rey.

_Thank you, Daddy!_

Rey sent another picture. Her mouth was open, and her chest was flushed. Her little hole glistened from the stimulation against her clit.

_I wish I could lick your cute little cunt right now._

_When can I see you next, Daddy?_

_Are you free on Saturday?_

_Yes, Daddy. Can you pick me up on Saturday morning?_

_Sure thing, princess. Now let me see those adorable tits again._

Rey sent a close up of her perky tits. Armitage flicked through the naughty pictures again, including the incredibly filthy one that Rey had taken for him in Ben's bathroom the previous night, and stroked himself under his desk. There was no way Ben hadn't creamed his pants when he saw that picture. No matter how much he had given Armitage a hard time for it. Then he flicked to the picture he had taken when Rey had sucked him off the previous weekend. Fuck, her pretty mouth knew how to take him apart and put him back together again.

Armitage came, catching the hot fluid in the palm of his hand. He held the stickiness for a moment and positioned his softening cock next to it. He took a picture before grabbing a wet wipe to clean up the mess. Then he replied to Rey's last message with the picture attached.

He wrote out a heated message to accompany it: _I can't wait for you to swallow every drop of this. Your pretty mouth was made for my come. I can't stop thinking about your gorgeous mouth and body. Maybe I can take your ass this weekend if you prep for me? You could suck me off in the morning and I could pound your pretty ass in the evening._

There was a long pause before the reply. Which Armitage thought was odd, since his princess knew to respond to his messages immediately if she wasn't in class.

Then he realized what had happened. While he was jerking off, Ben had texted him saying he had approved the spring break week off. Armitage had replied to that message instead of Rey's tit pic. Oh no.

Armitage started frantically typing that he had meant to send that to Rey but then stopped. If he would say that to Ben that would prove Ben's earlier point that Armitage could not be careful with inappropriate pictures. He was stuck then. He released a humiliated gasp, before typing another text to Ben.

_I'm sorry. I should not have sent you that without asking first. I am so sorry._

Ben replied swiftly this time.

_Relax, babe._

Did Ben just call him babe? Oh my God. Why did that make his chest flutter?  Ben sent another message.

_But I think you better go to dinner with me first before making any demands about me swallowing your come._

Armitage's face turned bright red. Ben texted him again.

_And I'm busy on Saturday, but we can go to dinner on Sunday, if you like? But don't expect any ass pounding until you earn it. Let's walk before we run, baby._

Was this actually happening? Did Ben just ask him on a date? And did he imply that they would eventually fuck?

_Yes, Sunday is good. I'll spend Saturday with Rey._

_That works. I have her Friday night, so I imagine you'll be getting her from my house on Saturday morning._

_Yeah._

_Great. And Armitage?_

_Yeah, Ben?_

_You have a good looking cock._

Armitage's flushed face turned a shade darker.

_Thanks._

* * *

Rey was heading towards her next class still feeling the afterglow from playing with the vibrator in the bathroom. She got a text from Armitage.

_So, guess what?_

_What is it, Daddy?_

_I have a date with Ben on Sunday._

_Are you serious? That sounds fun. ;)_

_I just wanted to make sure. Are you okay if anything happens between us if you're not there?_

_Yeah, that's fine. I just want to hear all of the juicy details afterwards. ;) I could tell that you were kind of crushing on each other ever since Valentine's Day._

_That obvious?_

_Yeah._

_Talk to you later, princess._

_Have a good day, Daddy._

* * *

Rey stepped into Armitage's BMW with her overnight bag as she stepped out of Ben's house. She was wearing a loose red dress and her hair was tied in a low braid.

"Hi princess," said Armitage leaning in to give her a kiss.

"Hi, Daddy," she said with that sweet smile.

"How about I take you shopping?" he asked.

"Yes, please!" said Rey.

"Have you been a good girl?" asked Armitage.

"Yes," said Rey. "I finished my homework, and I studied for my midterms last night."

"Excellent," said Armitage.

* * *

Later that evening, they had returned to Armitage's house laden with shopping bags.

"I don't know if you had anytime to prep at Ben's house?" asked Armitage.

"A little, but I should not need that much longer," said Rey.

"Good girl," said Armitage. "Take your time. There's no rush. I will be relaxing in the bedroom and you can join me whenever you are ready."

* * *

 

Armitage reclined on the bed lazily palming his cock. Rey stepped in wearing a translucent black negligee with nothing else underneath.

"Ben got me this one," said Rey. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, princess," said Armitage. "You look lovely."

She beamed at him. She also squeezed her legs together. Someone was horny.

"So you know where I want to fuck you tonight," said Armitage. "But since you have been such a good girl, I will let you decide how that happens."

Rey leaned next to him bashfully and whispered. Armitage thought it was cute how she would sound so shy when requesting such naughty activities.

"Of course, princess," said Armitage. "But let me get his right? You want me to spank you for good behavior?"

"To remind me not to get too complacent even when I am doing well," said Rey.

"That is wise, my princess," said Armitage. "You have a solid head on your shoulders. Now lay across Daddy's lap."

She eagerly laid across him, with her ass sticking up slightly. His erection rubbed against one of her thighs. He would have to be patient and give her what she wanted first.

"Alright, princess," said Armitage. "I am going to give your little bottom ten smacks, five on each side. You will count out each smack, and say thank you."

"Yes, Daddy," Rey, wiggled eagerly.

Armitage pushed her negligee down so her plump ass cheeks were bare. He spread them and could see her little hole sparkling with lube from her preparations. He massaged both cheeks, and Rey whimpered impatiently.

"And to be clear, this isn't a punishment," said Armitage. "This spanking is meant to help instill you with better discipline. If this was an actual punishment, you would have to stay still, do you understand, princess?"

"Yes, Daddy," said Rey excitedly.

"Now let's begin," said Armitage squeezing a cheek before striking it sharply.

"Oh! One! Thank, you Daddy!"

Armitage grinned darkly. He struck the other cheek.

Rey moaned. "Two! Thank, you Daddy!"

Her other hole began to sparkle with her natural fluids. Armitage took his other hand and pressed his thumb in her pussy. Rey gasped. Armitage smacked her ass even harder this time.

"OH DADDY! T-Three! Thank, you Daddy!"

Armitage chuckled. Rey was drooling lustfully on his sheet as her other end drooled on his hand. He gave the fourth and fifth smacks in quick succession.

"Four! Thank, you Daddy! Five, thank, you Daddy!" She wiggled her bottom again.

He rubbed the reddening spot for a second before lowering his hand again. He pushed two fingers inside of her at the same time. Rey squealed loudly.

"Fuck . . . six . . .Thank, you Daddy!" Rey gasped.

Armitage fingered her cunt steadily. He admired the red smack marks blooming across her fleshy cheeks.

"Beautiful," he said as he made the mark darker.

"Seven! Thank, you Daddy!"

Armitage pumped his fingers faster, and Rey had to try hard not to fuck herself back onto his hand. She had to be a good girl and take his spanking well even if it was not a punishment. Another loud smack echoed through the room.

"Mmm . . . Eight. Thank, you Daddy!"

"Good girl," said Armitage. "We are almost done."

He watched her flesh wiggle as he smacked it roughly. He felt her pussy squeeze his fingers.

"Nine! Thank, you Daddy!" said Rey breathlessly.

"One more, princess," said Armitage.

He brought his hand down to the other cheek with an equally brutal slap. Rey arched her spine.

"TEN! Thank, you Daddy!" Rey cried out.

"You did a good job, princess," said Armitage. "Daddy is going to let you come now."

He fingered her roughly and maneuvered his thumb to rub her clit with his strokes. It did not take much. Rey's body shook as she came hard.

"DADDY YES!" she threw her head back.

Armitage smiled and licked the fingers that had been up her cunt. He massaged her red ass cheeks gently.

"You're so good for me," said Armitage. "You know that?"

Rey nodded. "Yes, Daddy, I-"

"You can say it," he said gently. "We're together. It's okay."

"I love you, Daddy," she said sweetly.

"I love you, too princess."

He gently maneuvered her off his lap, and she turned her head to the side to watch him. He opened his dresser and removed two tubes and a condom. He sat next to her on the bed, and he carefully rubbed some cooling cream on her sore bottom.

Rey giggled. "That tickles, Daddy,"

He reached for two pillows and put one under her head and the other under her pelvis to make it easier for him to access her bottom.

"Now let's see how well you prepared for me," said Armitage.

He put lube on one finger and slowly pushed it in her asshole.

"Mmm," said Rey. "I am ready, Daddy."

"Shush, princess," said Armitage. "You're ready when I say so."

He added another finger when the first one went in easily. He stretched her insides a bit before pouring more lube on his hand and pushing in a third finger. Rey's breath hitched.

"Still okay?" he asked.

"Yes," said Rey. "It feels good."

"Good," he said.

When he deemed her adequately stretched he leaned back on his knees and unwrapped the condom. Rey glanced over her shoulder at him with that eager expression that was almost as good as how wet his dick was about to be.  
Armitage put on the condom and gently slid the tip of his cock inside her pretty little butt.

"Daddy, yes," Rey sighed. "Go in all the way!"

Armitage positioned his body over her. He pressed a kiss against her shoulder and then filled her with his cock. He waited for a moment until Rey gave an impatient whine.

"Greedy, girl," said Armitage. "What do you say?"

"Please fuck my ass, Daddy," said Rey.

"Of course, princess," said Armitage.

He thrust into her and released a deep moan. Rey's ass felt like heaven to him.  
Rey closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his weight on top of her and the needy jerks of his hips.

"Mmm, don't stop, Daddy," said Rey.

Armitage pressed his face into Rey's neck. He could detect a slight whiff of Ben's cologne. Instead of feeling jealous this made him even more horny.

"What did you do with Ben last night?" whispered Armitage. "Did he fuck you?"

"Y-yeah," Rey moaned.

"Fuck," said Armitage. "H-how?"

Armitage's thrusts sped up, and his balls bounced with his frantic pace. Rey whimpered.

"On his couch," said Rey. "He squeezed my tits, and I bounced on his cock while we watched cooking shows."

"Did you come on his cock?" asked Armitage.

"Yeah," said Rey. "It felt so good. And your cock feels so good right now."

Armitage growled and flipped her on her back. Rey squealed with excitement. He ripped her negligee in half and her bared breasts wobbled as he continued to fuck in rough strokes. She reached down and rubbed her clit.

"Are you going to spread your legs for Ben like this?" asked Rey, delirious with lust. "I would like to finger you open and watch him mount you."

"F-fuck," said Armitage. "Unless he ties us up on the bed together and takes turns fucking us."

"Fuck, that would be hot," said Rey, rubbing herself faster. "And when Ben gets tired, you can fuck me again."

"Insatiable, aren't you, princess!" said Armitage.

"Daddy, I'm close!" said Rey.

"Come for me, princess!" said Armitage.

She came hard, and Armitage followed shortly after.

He pulled out gently and rolled off of her. He looked abashedly at the ripped negligee. It made a lovely frame for her heaving tits and her recently fucked body, but remembering that Ben had purchased it for her, he worried that he may have gone too far.

"I'm sorry, princess," said Armitage. "I will replace it."

"It's okay, Daddy. You made me feel so good," said Rey.

She pulled off the remaining scraps of fabric and tossed it to the floor.

Armitage kissed her lips. "You were amazing. Would you like a bath or would you rather go to sleep?"

"I want to sleep in Daddy's arms now," said Rey.

"Okay," said Armitage softly.

He threw the discarded condom in the bin, and slid next to her on the bed. He pulled the sheet up over them, and she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he said as a different type of warmth filled his chest.

 

* * *

"So how long have you been of the opinion that I have a pretty mouth?" asked Ben, smugly.

They sat across from each other at the Italian restaurant where Ben had taken them. Their plates were scraped clean and all that was left on the table was the rising tension between them. 

Armitage blushed. "What?"

"Your text," said Ben. "Look at how red your face is and that is hardly the most scandalous thing that was in that message."

"Y-yeah," said Armitage.

"You don't have to act all shy," said Ben. "You sent me a picture of your come, for fuck sake."

"Well, maybe I feel shy around you," said Armitage. "I don't think you understand the effect you can have on people."

Ben raised an eyebrow.

"And what effect is that?" asked Ben. "Are you about to give me a compliment?"

"Arrogant prick," said Armitage.

"That works for me," said Ben. "How about a drink at my place?"

"Arrogant, as I said," said Armitage with a chuckle. "And yes."

* * *

They sat in Ben's living room on the same couch where Rey had rode Ben's cock a few nights earlier. Another cooking show played forgotten in the background. Ben's hand brushed against Armitage's. Armitage jumped in surprise and then flushed at his exaggerated reaction. Ben chuckled softly. Armitage took his hand and looked at him. Ben slowly leaned in. Armitage closed his eyes. His phone buzzed, and he jolted away nervously.

He looked at the phone. It was a text from Rey.

_Having fun?? ;) Ben likes having his hair pulled btw_

"Relax, Armitage," said Ben. "We'll take this at your pace."

Armitage nodded. Ben leaned in again. Their lips met softly. Ben's mouth felt nice against his own. Armitage finally relaxed. He wrapped his arms around Ben's shoulders.

Ben deepened the kiss, and Armitage's hand drifted to the other man's thick dark hair. He tightened his fist at the base of his scalp, and Ben moaned. Before he knew it, he was in Ben's lap. He shifted his hips and gasped. The bulge growing in his trousers had brushed against the tent in Ben's jeans. Ben broke the kiss and looked at Armitage darkly.

"Wanna rub pricks?" he asked casually.

Armitage blushed and nodded eagerly.

"Open the drawer to your left and grab the lube for me," said Ben.

Armitage reached over and retrieved the tube.

"Just don't expect me to call you Daddy," said Armitage, half jokingly. 

Ben took the tube and leaned back to unzip his jeans. Armitage shifted to release his erection as well. Ben squirted a generous amount of lube in his hand and squeezed both of their cocks together in his big hand. When the head of his cock brushed against Ben's, Armitage gasped heatedly.

"You don't have to call me Daddy," said Ben. "You're already mine anyway."

"Insufferable," Armitage reprimanded in a tone that had lost all of its bite from the blissful expression in his eyes.

Armitage rocked his hips against Ben, and they frotted heatedly on the couch. Ben leaned forward to pull Armitage's mouth towards his own. The couch's springs creaked underneath them.

"Give me your phone," said Ben hotly in Armitage's ear.

Armitage handed him the phone that was still in his pocket.

"I'll make an exception this time," said Ben. "Because I think Rey will like this."

Ben snapped a photo of their flushed, leaking cocks rubbing together. He sent it to her and tossed the phone to the side before grabbing Armitage's ass and increasing the pace of their rut.

"Ben," said Armitage heatedly. "I think I might come soon."

"Good," said Ben. "We can come together."

Ben tightened his hand around their cocks and fisted them both roughly.

"FUCK!" Armitage gasped.

His come flew over Ben's fist, and Ben followed a few seconds later with a series of urgent grunts. He milked them both dry, and their waists and Ben's hand were a sticky mess. They both gasped for breath and stared with interest at the large amount of  come they had procured.

"Don't expect me to eat it," said Armitage. "I'm not Rey."

Ben laughed heartily at this.

"I have a very nice bath that is big enough for two people," said Ben, seductively. "Would you like to join me?"

"That's sounds good to me," said Armitage.

Ben kissed Armitage again and went to draw them a bath. Armitage checked his phone and saw that Rey had replied to the photo of their cocks with a series of hearts and explanation marks. He chuckled.

His phone went off again.

 _Did you pull his hair?_ Rey asked.

_Yep._

_That usually does it. Are you going to spend the night? ;)_

_Maybe. Probably. Okay, yes._

_Ooooooh. ;)_ Rey teased.

_I have to go now. We're going to take a bath together._

_His bathtub is nice. He also has bath bombs. Try not to get the floor too wet . . ._

_Rey._

_Sorry, Daddy. ;) Good night._

Rey sent a picture of her reflection her the bathroom mirror. She was bent over with two fingers pressed inside her opening.

_Beautiful, princess. I can't wait to kiss your sweet little cunt again next week._

_Me too. And I also I can't wait until we all go on vacation together. Then we can have all kinds of fun._

_Oh yes_. Armitage replied with a smirk.

"Armitage," Ben called from the bathroom.

"Coming!" he said.

 


	3. Secret Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Ben, and Armitage spend some quality time together. Armitage come to terms with his growing feelings for Ben along with being in love with Rey. Later in bed, Rey reveals her most secret desire, and Ben and Armitage are eager to indulge their sugar babe.

"So Armitage never told me what happened when you two took a bath the other night," said Rey with a grin. "He just got quite flustered and he changed the subject."

Ben looked up from his book. He was sitting on his bed reading while Rey was hanging up some of her clothes. Ben had bought a wardrobe for Rey to keep her things since she usually ended up staying with him most of the time when her university was not in session and was planning on moving in permanently after her graduation.

"It's more what happened after the bath when we went to bed together," said Ben with a smirk.

Rey's eyebrows shot up. "No way!"

"Don't give him a hard time about it though," said Ben.

Rey smiled. "I am sure you both had a _hard_ time."

Ben rolled his eyes at the joke.

"Did you fuck him? Did he fuck you?" Rey sat next to him now.

Ben set the book down. "A gentleman doesn't tell."

Rey grinned. "Well, I can respect that."

Ben leaned forward and kissed Rey.

"So do we know where we are going on vacation yet?" asked Rey.

"Yes," said Ben. "But it's going to be a surprise."

"A surprise?" asked Rey. "But you at least have to tell me what I have to pack."

"As long as you bring that translucent white bikini," said Ben.

"I think I can arrange that," said Rey. "So I assume it's somewhere warm, but also somewhere private if you want me to wear that."

"You could say that," said Ben.

"You're really not going to tell me?" said Rey.

"Well, it was Armitage's idea after all," said Ben. "He would be quite cross if I stole his thunder."

"I'll get it out of him," said Rey. "He will say almost anything when he's getting sucked off."

"So I have learned," said Ben. "If only I had known sooner."

The doorbell of Ben's two-story house chimed.

"Speaking of him," said Ben.

"You invited Armitage over for dinner?" asked Rey, excitedly.

Ben nodded. Rey eagerly rushed downstairs to let him in. When she opened the door, she leaped into Armitage's arms. He gasped in surprise, but then grinned and lifted her off of her feet.

"I missed you," said Rey.

"It's only been a few days, princess," said Armitage with a chuckle. "But yeah I missed you too."

She kissed him and then studied his face. A thin layer of orange stubble glistened on his cheeks.

"Ben says our trip is a big secret," said Rey suspiciously. "I want to know why."

"Well," said Armitage. "I would call it more of a surprise than a secret. You wouldn't want to ruin the fun, would you, princess?"

"Hmm," said Rey skeptically. "Don't think you're off the hook yet."

Armitage chuckled, and carried her inside the door. He set Rey back down on her feet, and Rey stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Are you staying the night, Daddy?" she whispered.

Armitage blushed. "Well yes, if you'll have me. I understand you live here too now."

"Armie," said Rey softly. "I'll always have you."

A strong feeling filled the base of his throat before he swallowed it back down. Luckily, Ben walked in at the moment so he did not have to think about a fitting reply to such a sincere declaration.

"Ben," said Rey. "Armitage is staying here tonight, right?"

Ben smiled. "He is always welcome here."

"You say that now," said Armitage with a smirk.

"Oh," said Ben flirtatiously. "What are you going to do?"

Rey looked between them, thoroughly amused.

"I'll leave all my dirty dishes on the counter," said Armitage.

Ben laughed at this. "Oh the horror. I don't know how we'll put up with you."

* * *

"Daddy?" said Rey.

"Yes?" Both Ben and Armitage answered.

Rey blushed, and they both chuckled.

"I have been a really good girl recently," said Rey. "I have gotten good grades in all of my courses and finished all my projects. I was wondering if I could get some new lingerie for our trip?"

Ben and Armitage looked at each other, then they both took out their wallets and Rey somehow ended up holding four credit cards and 200 dollars in cash. Rey's eyes widened.

"I don't need that many bras and panties," said Rey. "Especially since both of you will have them ripped to shreds by the end of the trip. Especially Armitage."

Armitage smirked unapologeticly. "Get a few sets and then treat yourself to something else you want. You deserve it princess."

"I agree, baby girl," said Ben.

"Any requests?" said Rey.

"Stockings," said Armitage, quickly and Ben laughed at his eagerness.

"Heels that match your panties," said Ben. "And anything that covers your tits but doesn't really cover your tits."

Rey nodded. "I think I know what both of you like."

* * *

They all sat on the couch. Rey ordered some new clothes online, along with a few scandalous scraps of fabric that cost more than the blouses and jeans she had also picked out. Armitage rested his head on her shoulder lazily. Ben was sitting on Rey's other side.

"Ben," said Rey, thoughtfully. "Is your bed big enough for us three?"

"It will do for now," said Ben. "But I am going to order a bigger one, so we can all stretch out if Armitage ever wants to move in."

Armitage perked up. "Really?"

Ben chucked at his eagerness.

"I mean, yeah I'll think about it," said Armitage.

"I'll give you something to think about, Daddy," said Rey.

She set the laptop on the coffee table, and her hands stroked up his thighs. Armitage watched her movements with interest.

"You should move upstairs if you really want to convince him of anything," said Ben. "I swear that we have been fucking on this couch more than in my actual bed."

"But I am comfy here," said Rey, moving into Armitage's lap.

Ben stood up from the couch. He turned off the tv. Then he lifted his t-shirt over his head. Both Rey and Armitage openly leered at Ben's toned chest.

"Well, I am going to bed. And if either of you want any of this tonight, you'll follow me,"said Ben. 

They both stood up, and Ben smirked.

"So arrogant," said Armitage with chuckle.

* * *

Rey was in the bathroom. And Armitage and Ben were laying in bed only wearing their underwear.

"Come here," said Ben.

Armitage moved closer to him, and Ben wrapped his muscled arms around Armitage's lean frame.

"You know it's not just Rey that wants you to move in," said Ben, gently.

"You can tell the truth," said Armitage. "I know we get along well when we're naked, but I doubt you would put up with me so much if Rey and I weren't already close."

"Hmm," Ben studied Armitage's blue-green eyes. "You really think that."

"It's okay," said Armitage. "I know that Rey cares about me, and I really like you so I am happy with that."

"So you _like_ me now?" said Ben, brushing a hair from Armitage's face. "That's progress."

"And I here I thought I was just your girlfriend's other boyfriend who you put up with because you find me attractive," said Ben.

Armitage cleared his throat. Damn that stupid feeling in his chest.

"When we were in bed the other night," said Armitage. "When we were . . well when we . . ."

"Made love?" Ben supplied.

"What I said afterwards," said Armitage. "I meant it."

"Care to repeat it then?" said Ben softly.

Armitage blushed. "It's . . . I'm not good talking about stuff like this. I really like you, Ben. I hope you believe it."

Ben kissed Armitage's forehead. "Then I hope you believe that I want you here, too."

"Okay," Armitage conceded.

"Hey," said Rey.

She stepped into the room with a white towel wrapped around her body.

"You should get under the blanket with us," said Ben. "I don't want you to catch a cold right before our trip."

Rey dropped the towel, and they both stared at her hungrily. Ben lifted up the purple satin sheet. Rey looked at their bodies.

"I'm the only one who is naked," said Rey. "That's not fair."

Ben smirked, and pulled down Armitage's briefs. Armitage blushed and slapped his thigh playfully. Then he yanked Ben's boxers down. Rey crawled inbetween them and they all snuggled together as Ben pulled the sheet over them. She started to kiss Armitage's neck, but slowly without any urgency. She felt both pairs of hands stroke over her body at the same languid pace.

"What do you want to do, baby girl?" asked Ben.

"I want you both to fuck me," said Rey.

"That can be arranged," said Ben.

"Without a condom," said Rey.

Ben's gaze darkened, but he let reason take the reigns for a moment.

"Are you sure? I won't get angry if you get pregnant, but you still have university to finish," said Ben.

"I-I have thought about this for a while," said Rey. "And I want this. With both of you."

"Armitage?" said Ben.

"She has already spoken to me about this before," he said. "I also have no issue with it. I was honestly prepared to take responsibility in case you wouldn't."

"It seems you held a low opinion of me," said Ben.

"Yes," said Armitage. "I _held_ a low opinion of you. Note the past tense."

Ben smiled as he reached for the lube bottle. Rey wondered to herself curiously what feelings the two men had for each other.

"Get comfortable, princess," said Armitage.

* * *

Rey leaned back on Armitage's chest. She rested her legs over Ben's broad shoulders, and Ben slid inside of her. One of Armitage's fingers circled her clit as Ben began his thrusts. Armitage's other hand squeezed her breasts.

"How's that, baby girl?" asked Ben.

Rey released a contented moan.

Ben leaned forward and sucked one of her nipples as his hips continued their work.

"You certainly like being the center of attention, don't you princess?" asked Armitage with a dark smile.

He rubbed his thumb roughly over her flushed little nub. Rey threw her head back.

"Slow down, Daddy," she said. "I am going to come already."

"Good," said Armitage, flicking the sensitive spot. 

She came hard, her body shuddering between the two men.

"How many times can we make her come?" said Ben, still steadily rutting into her.

"Let's find out," said Armitage.

Armitage held her in place as Ben fucked her. Rey closed her eyes and imagined that she was being held down to be bred. The thought made her feel even more horny and she decided to see how her daddies would react.

"Breed me, Daddy," she said softly.

Ben's eyes widened and he instantly came.

"Fuck," said Armitage, voice heavy with lust.

It seemed like they also liked the idea. She would have to remember that.

* * *

Rey flipped over on the bed. Armitage spread her folds and watched Ben's come drip from her hole.

"Push it deeper inside of me, Daddy," said Rey.

Armitage pushed his finger all the way into her.

"Deeper, Daddy!" she said.

"So cute," said Ben. 

Half of Armitage's hand had been sucked into her hungry little opening. Ben could not tear his eyes away from the naughty display of Rey begging her other lover to push his come deeper into her cunt.

"I will push Ben's come into your cute little pussy," said Armitage. "And then I will fuck you full with my own. How about that?"

"Yes, Daddy, please!" said Rey, wiggling her ass eagerly.

Armitage fingered her roughly as Rey squirmed on her belly. Her entire body was flushed with desire. Armitage lifted her ass higher and placed a pillow beneath her abdomen.

"Since you wanted to be bred," said Armitage. "We have to make sure to fuck you nice and deep."

"Yes please, Daddy," said Rey.

Rey felt her heart beat faster. All she could think about was the cool air hitting her wet thighs and how much she wanted to be filled again. Armitage squeezed her fleshy ass before swiftly mounting her. His hard cock slipped inside of her come-soaked pussy with a squelch. Armitage felt dizzy with lust when his cock mingled with Ben's still warm come inside of Rey. It made for quite an effective lube, and he began fucking her roughly against the bed. Ben watched with interest. Rey drooled on Ben's blanket as her other end drooled on Armitage's cock. 

"Such a good girl for us," said Ben with admiration. "Your daddies are going to take care of you and breed you full."

"She is a very good girl," said Armitage. "She deserves it."

Rey shivered from the warmth of their words. Their combined admiration was almost too much for her to bear. She pressed her flushed face against the soft sheet.

"Flip her over," said Ben. "She's being shy."

Armitage chuckled softly and flipped her over. Her perky breasts wobbled as he tossed her on her back. She was panting hard from excitement. Armitage pulled his cock out and teasingly rubbed it between her pussy folds. Rey whined and looked up at him.

"Rey is acting much too shy for an insatiable little pillow princess who spreads her legs and begs both her daddies to mix their come inside her greedy little womb," said Armitage.

A rush of heat filled her belly at these delicious words.

"You would let us fill you up with our come all night, wouldn't you?" said Ben, his eyes following the head of Armitage's cock as he rubbed it against her clit.

"She would let us do this every night probably," said Armitage.

"Our little slut wants to be spoiled and bred," said Ben.

"She's smart," said Armitage. "Wanting two daddies for her baby."

"Her belly will get bigger as our wallets get lighter," said Ben.

"Well, you can't take it with you anyway," Armitage conceded. "I am happy to spoil my princess."

"I agree," said Ben, eyeing her darkly.

Rey's thighs shook. The drag of Armitage's cock felt so good there. She looked over to Ben, and saw that his cock was hard again.

"Tell us what you want, baby girl," said Ben in almost a whisper.

Rey blushed.

"Do you want us to fuck you pregnant?" asked Ben.

Fuck, she did. Her darkest desire was now out in the open.

"YES!" Rey gasped as she came again.

Ben smirked.

"That's number four," said Armitage.

Armitage slipped inside of her again and began thrusting with renewed vigor.

"Shall I have another go after Armitage fills you up?" asked Ben.

Rey nodded as Armitage's balls loudly smacked against her ass.

"Say it," said Ben.

"Breed me," said Rey. "I want you both to keep fucking me full. I want both of your come deep inside of me."

"Fuck!" said Armitage as his own hot release joined Ben's earlier contribution.

Armitage caught his breath and slid out of her. A massive glob of pale white plopped from her hole as he pulled away.

"Gorgeous," said Ben.

"If you put your cock in her now it will feel nice," said Armitage. "You should try it."

Armitage stood at the side of the bed and wiped his cock clean with a tissue. Rey looked up at Ben with the expression of someone who had been well fed, but was still looking for dessert.

"What do you say, baby?" said Ben.

Long past the capacity of any eloquence, Rey still managed to say the three words that Ben most wanted to hear.

"Fuck me, Daddy," she said.

She widened her thighs. The sheet underneath her bottom was drenched with her daddies' come along with her own fluids. Instead of straddling her right away, Ben lowered his head to her crotch and swiped his tongue against her entrance.

"Naughty," said Armitage with a combined tone of admiration and lust in his voice.

Ben slurped some of the come from her entrance and swallowed it. He looked up at her darkly and licked her clit. Not content to just watch for long, Armitage rejoined them on the bed and began to suck Rey's tits. Her soft moans were almost masked by the noise of the greedy mouths on her body. It did not take her long until she climaxed again.

Then Ben pressed his cock into her drenched pussy.

"Hold her legs open for me again," said Ben. "I think she likes that."

Rey trembled in anticipation. Armitage complied and he watched eagerly as Ben's thick cock slid in and out of her come-filled hole.

"You are absolutely stunning, princess," said Armitage.

"Her little pussy looks so pretty painted white," said Ben.

"Fuck yes it does," said Armitage.

Armitage's thumbs rubbed circles on her upper thighs as he held Rey's legs wide for Ben. Rey whimpered. Ben was rutting into her cunt hard and fast now. Her tits jerked violently as he chased his pleasure.

"You are doing a good job, princess," said Armitage.

"So good," said Ben.

He slammed into her a few more times and emptied himself again. When he pulled out, both Armitage and Ben stared between her legs with fascination.

"You are so full of come, princess," said Armitage, eyeing the amount of their combined seed dripping out of her with awe.

"Gorgeous," said Ben.

"Ben, can I please take a picture?" said Armitage. "She looks so pretty like this."

Ben sighed. "It's on you if anyone else sees it."

"Of course," said Armitage.

He grabbed his phone from the bedside.

"Smile for me, princess," said Armitage.

Rey gave him a satisfied post-sex grin as he snapped a photo. Then he took a close up shot of the pool of come between her legs.

"Pervert," said Ben, light-heartedly.

"Like you're any better," said Armitage, slapping him on the shoulder.

"You're right," said Ben with a smirk. "Now let's get her cleaned up."

They both helped her to her feet. Her legs were too shaky to walk so Ben carried her to the bath.

* * *

Later that night, Armitage awoke to the tickle of a tongue licking his hole. He moaned and rutted backwards. It was pitch black in the room, and he did not know which of his bedmates were currently rimming him. To his surprise, he found that he didn't care.

"Put in a finger or two while you are at it," whispered Armitage, his cock already standing at attention.

Armitage heard the sound of the half empty bottle of lube Ben had used on Rey earlier being opened and then he felt the pleasant sensation of finger sliding deep inside of him. Armitage's toes curled. It was a finger that certainly knew what it was doing. He moved his hands forward and he gripped something round and soft. Rey's breasts. So if Rey was sleeping to his front, then that confirmed his suspicions of whose big hands were currently playing with his ass.

He wasn't sure if he should act like he knew or feign ignorance, so he just relaxed and enjoyed himself as another finger slipped inside. His hips rutted forward slightly and his cock smeared precum on Rey's belly. He didn't necessarily want to wake her up, but he didn't want to move away from her warm body either. Rey sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to Armitage.

He felt Ben's sensual lips kiss along his back. Armitage shivered with delight. He turned his head slightly.

"Ben," he whispered.

"Hmm?" answered Ben, after kissing between Armitage's shoulder blades.

"I want. . ." Armitage's voice trailed off.

"What?" asked Ben.

Armitage tilted his head back and whispered into Ben's ear. The bed shifted as Ben moved away for a moment. Armitage's heart pounded eagerly when he heard a condom wrapper being torn open. Then Ben was behind him again and something much bigger than a finger entered him. Armitage moaned. The bed creaked in a gentle rhythm. Armitage's mouth fell open in barely audible gasps.

* * *

Rey woke the next morning to find Armitage's face nuzzled between her breasts. Ben was curled up behind Armitage with a hand on the other man's waist. She also realized that her belly felt very sticky. She laughed. Ben's eyes opened slowly and met hers.

"Did I really sleep through you two having sex?" said Rey. "I must be a heavier sleeper than I thought."

Ben chuckled. "And I'm pretty sure he was holding on to you for most of the time. We must have really worn you out earlier."

"I wish I could have seen it," Rey pouted.

"I am sure you will eventually," said Ben.

Ben crawled out from the bed. Armitage didn't stir. "I'm going to start breakfast."

"We're going to sleep a bit longer," said Rey.

She closed her eyes and rested her head back on the pillow. Ben tucked the blanket in around them, and looked at them with adoration.

* * *

When Armitage finally woke up, Rey's arms were around him, and her soft skin was under his cheek.

"Good morning, Daddy," she said. "That was quite a night."

"Good morning, princess," said Armitage. "Yeah, it was."

He leaned up and pulled her into a sloppy kiss. She felt his morning wood brush between her folds. She felt a surge of heat fill her chest. They had fucked her so well last night, but she still wanted more. Rey reached underneath the sheets and squeezed the head of his cock.

"Think you have another round in you before breakfast?" she asked. "Please, Daddy?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," said Armitage.

* * *

Ben walked to the bedroom door to tell them breakfast was ready. He stopped when he heard the frantic shakes of the bed accompanied by wet slaps and Rey's loud squeals of delight. He smirked and decided to let them have some privacy.

When they did come downstairs for breakfast, Armitage was wearing Ben's underwear and had the half-lidded look of a very satisfied man. Rey wore one of Ben's t-shirts and was still walking a bit unsteadily after the marathon of sex. She had a similar blissful expression as Armitage guided her with a gentle hand on her back.

Armitage waited for Ben to laugh at their expense, but instead they all had a pleasant breakfast. The previous night had been so amazing that he almost forgot about their trip coming up until Ben mentioned it. If they were already having this much sex at home, then there was a lot to look forward to at the special resort Armitage had booked for them. Armitage looked at Rey and Ben, feeling an eager wave of lust fill his body. This was going to be good.


	4. Sex on the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time of Rey, Ben, and Armitage's long awaited trip has arrived. There is a lot of fun to be had between Rey and her two sugar daddies. However, it seems as if Armitage and Ben still have some things to work out . . . and just who will end up being Rey's baby daddy?

“I just love roadtrips,” said Rey.

Rey spread out in the leather seats of Ben’s black Ford Mondeo. He had taken one of his more spacious cars since Armitage would also be joining them. Rey wore a short white dress that was the same color as the panties visible in Ben's rearview mirror. Ben smoothed a loose strand of dark hair behind his ear before glancing back. He wasn’t sure if she was wearing a risque summer dress or cutesy lingerie. Not that the difference mattered to him.

"We have barely even left the house, and you are already horny," said Ben with a chuckle.

“You barely had time to kiss me before we left the house this morning,” Rey complained.

The leather seat creaked as she shifted. The dress was low cut and her cleavage threatened to spill over the delicate ruffles of the bodice. Her relaxed posture almost ensured it would happen the next time the car moved over a uneven portion of the road. Rey moved her panties to the side and spread herself open with her fingers. When Ben looked at the mirror again, he nearly missed his turn. He cleared his throat and pulled over.

"You are going to make us late to pick up Armitage," said Ben, with a resigned expression.

"I already texted him," said Rey. "And I sent him a picture of my pussy, so we're good."

"What am I going to do with you, baby?" said Ben.

He crawled into the spacious back seat, and lifted her by her hips to bring his face between her spread legs. Rey smiled triumphantly when she felt his tongue working between her folds.

"Your mouth feels so good, Daddy," said Rey.

Ben made a satisfied noise that rumbled through her core. The pair had spent the morning packing for the trip and they did not have time to linger in bed for as long as they usually did. Armitage would be moving in with them soon, but he was still living at his apartment until the end of the summer, so they had to get him before they went on their vacation.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" said Rey.

Ben answered her but it was muffled with his face buried in her privates. Rey laughed.

"I guess I will find out soon enough," she said. "I just hope it's somewhere where we can have a lot of sex."

Ben kissed her clit and looked up at her from between her thighs. His brown eyes, swallowed by lustful pupils, conveyed a dark promise to her.

* * *

  
When Armitage put his suitcase in the trunk of Ben’s car, Rey waved him into the backseat.

“Come sit with me, Daddy,” she said.

Armitage smirked and settled in next to her as Ben started driving. The redhead was wearing a crisp white shirt under a maroon vest paired with jeans. Rey’s heart skipped a beat when he got close enough for her to smell his aftershave. She reached for his hand.

“So where are we going?” asked Rey.

“You will see soon enough,” said Armitage.

“I am surprised you are taking a whole week off of work,” said Rey. “You have barely taken any time off since I have known you.”

The last time he had taken a few days off in a row had been for her birthday last year.

“Well, I want to spend some time with my princess,” said Armitage.

He squeezed her hand. He met Ben’s dark eyes in the rearview mirror and Ben winked. Armitage felt the heat rising in his chest.

“And I am sure you two are looking forward to becoming further acquainted as well,” said Rey.

“Acquainted is quite the word for it, baby girl,” said Ben, his lips curving into a smile.

Rey shifted closer to Armitage and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I am glad you are such good friends now,” said Rey. “Do you get all blushy at work around him, Armitage?”

“Of course not,” said Armitage. “I am the picture of professionalism.”

Ben laughed at that.

“You dropped an entire pack of paperclips on the floor when I walked by the other day,” said Ben.

Armitage rolled his eyes. “It was a coincidence.”

“Sure,” said Ben.

Rey kissed his cheek and Armitage cursed himself for how quickly his face flushed.

“How long of a ride do we have?” asked Rey.

“About four hours,” said Ben.

“I still have no clue where we could be going,” she said.

“We’ll be there soon enough, baby,” said Ben.

Rey glanced mischievously at Armitage.

Rey leaned to whisper to Armitage, her lips almost touching his ear. “You’ll tell me won’t you, Daddy?”

She guided his hands underneath the top portion of her dress to fondle her bare breasts.

“Hngh,” Armitage mumbled, putting his self-control to the test.

“What are you whispering about back there?” asked Ben, casting an amused glance towards them.

Rey kissed around one of Armitage’s ears and sucked lightly on his earlobe.

“I’ll be a good girl if you tell me,” she said.

“Hmm,” said Armitage, shifting in his seat.

His thumbs rubbed circles around her nipples, and Rey’s soft moan sounded much louder than usual in the enclosed space of the car.

“It seems like you are going to be a good girl for me whether I tell you or not,” said Armitage. “Or should I stop?”

“Please don’t stop, Daddy,” said Rey. “I will be so good for you.”

Armitage shoved the white dress to her waist. Ben had to force himself to keep his eyes on the road as Armitage licked and sucked her perky breasts. The smacking sounds of his mouth and Rey’s symphony of pleasured cries made Ben’s trousers get much tighter. Rey trembled as Armitage alternated between sucking and pinching her nipples.

“I am will do anything for you, Daddy,” said Rey, blissfully.

Armitage lifted his head from her chest and gazed at her darkly. One of his hands drifted between her thighs.

“I’ll tell you where we are going, because you are such a good girl,” said Armitage.

Rey nodded. Her panties were now at her ankles, and she spread her legs wide in the back of Ben’s car for the second time that morning.

Ben heard Armitage unzip his jeans, and he looked at the clock. He nodded to himself and had to stifle a laugh. He had guessed it would be less than ten minutes before they would be going at it in the backseat. Luckily, his backseat windows were tinted. The seat started shaking behind him.

“Do you guys want some music?” asked Ben.

“It’s fine,” said Armitage. “I like to hear her.”

Rey moaned again.

“I do too,” said Ben, taking a quick glance at the entwined bodies behind him.

Armitage kissed her noisily and their breathing grew heavy.

“Daddy,” Rey said blissfully. “Oh! Harder!”

“Do you like that, princess?” said Armitage.

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Put your leg over my shoulder,” said Armitage. “Just like that, princess. Fuck yes.”

“Ohh f-fuck!” Rey squealed. “Your cock!”

Ben listened to the increasing intensity of the wet smacks of Armitage’s thrusts and Rey’s vocal adoration of his cock until the pair cried out and stilled.

Armitage tucked himself away, and he still looked somewhat put together. Rey, on the other hand looked well-fucked and extremely pleased with herself. Armitage pulled the top of her dress back over her kiss-swollen nipples.

“Was that good, princess?” asked Armitage.

“Yeah,” she said, lazily patting some come from her thigh with her discarded panties.

He kissed her again.

Ben laughed. “Did you already forget his part of the bargain?”

“Huh?” said Rey.

Armitage chuckled. “Did you really forget? Adorable.”

“Forget wha-” Rey looked at him bewildered. “Oh! Yes, now you have to tell me where we are going.”

Armitage laughed. “We are going to a beach resort. We will have a nice beach house to ourselves for the week.”

“That’s awesome!” said Rey.

“And that’s not all,” said Ben, a smug smile spreading on his face.

“What?” said Rey, turning towards the front of the car, excitedly.

“What do you mean that’s not all?” said Armitage.

“I just might have made a few phone calls to ensure we have the entire place to ourselves,” said Ben.

Rey gasped.

“We can do whatever we want on the beach now,” said Ben with a wink.

Rey looked delighted. Ben glanced at Armitage, and he thought he could see a hint of frustration on the other man’s face.

“Thank you so much, Daddy,” said Rey.

“You’re welcome, baby,” said Ben.

Armitage glared at him, and Ben could not longer doubt what his reaction had been to this part of the surprise.

“We’re going to have so much fun!” said Rey.

Armitage smiled again. “Yes, we are, princess.”

* * *

  
When they reached the spacious beach house, Armitage and Ben changed and then headed straight for the beach, while Rey said she was going to stay inside to freshen up. Ben and Armitage set up a large umbrella and two chairs in the sand. The sun was still high in the sky, and Ben relished the feeling of the smooth sand between his toes. He glanced at Armitage who had been much quieter than usual since they had arrived at the resort.

“I know something is on your mind,” said Ben.

Armitage looked up from where he was liberally applying sunscreen to his body. He did not dare venture from under the shade of the umbrella.

“Nothing is on my mind,” said Armitage.

“You know you can tell me,” said Ben. “The point for us is just to relax here.”

“I am trying to relax,” said Armitage. “But it is hard to shut my brain off sometimes.”

“I could help you with that,” said Ben, seductively.

“Arrogant,” said Armitage with an eye roll. “You can give it a try.”

“Are you going to come out into the sun or do you want me give it to you on that lawnchair?” asked Ben.

Armitage blushed. “I burn really easily so . . .”

Ben chuckled softly and stepped closer to him. He sat on the edge of the chair where Armitage was reclining in blue swim shorts. Ben wore a tight black speedo that left almost nothing to the imagination.

“Tell me what’s bothering you,” said Ben, running a soothing hand from Armitage’s soft belly to his pale chest.

Armitage tossed the sunscreen bottle aside and looked at Ben.

“If Rey has a baby,” said Armitage. “And you are the biological father, are you sure you won’t be even slightly tempted to make me leave?”

“Of course not,” said Ben. “We’re in all in this together. Plus I have grown quite attached to you.”

“I guess that’s reassuring,” said Armitage with a sigh.

“And if you are the father?” asked Ben.

“Then what?” said Armitage.

“Would you want me to leave?” asked Ben.

“Of course not,” said Armitage.

“Good,” said Ben. “Because I am the one who would probably have to be worried.”

“What are you going on about?” asked Armitage.

“Nothing,” said Ben, mussing Armitage’s hair.

“Hey!” said Armitage. “It took me forever to style this today!”

Ben laughed. “It’s going to get messed up anyway.”

“Idiot,” said Armitage, though there was no ire in his voice.

Ben winked. 

“Ben,” said Armitage, with a serious note in his voice.

“Yeah?” said Ben.

“I want to marry Rey,” he said.

Ben nodded, and Armitage was almost disappointed that the other man was not surprised by his statement. 

“I didn’t have a happy family life growing up,” said Armitage. “I barely knew my mother, and my stepmother hated me. My father beat me, and I never had any idea what love really felt like until I got away from them.”

“I’m sorry,” said Ben.

“Well, it made me who I am today,” said Armitage with a shrug. “I am not going to take Rey away from you. I want us all to stay together; so, I hope you don’t take it the wrong way.”

“I figured you were nervous about something,” said Ben. “I don’t care if you marry Rey. But that’s honestly up to her.”

“You won’t be jealous?” said Armitage.

“Armitage,” said Ben. “My parents are divorced. And to me, marriage is a piece of paper. It would make sense for legal reasons if one of us married Rey, and it clearly carries more meaning for you.”

“I really don’t understand how you wouldn’t be jealous,” said Armitage. “Are you trying to trick me?”

Ben laughed. “Should I be expecting some good news soon?”

Armitage blushed. “Maybe. I-I’m not sure yet.”

They were quiet for a long time. Ben bent over and took his phone from the duffle bag that he had left to the side of the chair.

“Now let’s have a look here so I get this right,” said Ben.

“Get what right?” asked Armitage.

“The instructions you texted me a few days ago,” said Ben.

“W-what instructions?” said Armitage.

“Maybe you don’t remember,” said Ben. “You did send them shortly after sending me this picture.”

Ben showed him the phone screen, and Armitage gasped at a picture of himself nude with his legs spread at an impossible angle. He had a wine glass in one hand, and Rey sat in the background with an amused expression.

“I might have overdid it that night,” said Armitage with a sigh. “What did I write?”

“You sent me a list of what I was supposed to do to you on our trip,” said Ben, flipping back to the message.

“Oh this is going to be good,” said Armitage.

“I am to sing the alphabet song with my tongue buried in your ass before I shove my cock down your throat,” said Ben reading one of the bullet points nonchalantly.

Armitage began to have a coughing fit.

“It looks like Rey might have contributed to this list,” said Ben. “Because several of these bullet points say I am supposed to send her photo evidence of each act.”

Armitage looked around at the empty shoreline.

“I still feel like anyone could see us here even though nobody is around,” said Armitage self-consciously.

“Isn’t that the whole point?” said Ben.

“Well, yes,” said Armitage.

“We don’t have to do anything at all,” said Ben. “We can just sit here and watch the ocean if you like.”

“No,” said Armitage. “Just, could we scrap the list?”

Ben laughed. “Of course. I was just giving you a hard time.”

Armitage pulled his shorts down shyly, and Ben watched eagerly.

“You don’t have to sing the alphabet song,” said Armitage with a smirk.

Ben widened Armitage’s pale legs. The smug look was wiped from his face when he felt Ben’s tongue inside of him. Ben lapped at his hole as he reached for the duffle bag again. Armitage’s chest fluttered with excitement when he saw the lube and box of extra large condoms out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

Rey’s phone went off in the bathroom. It was a text from Armitage that consisted of several eggplant emoji and a blushing face. She laughed as she patted the droplets from her skin. She wrapped her body in the satin robe hanging from the hook on the door. The smooth fabric felt cool against her bare skin. Rey walked into the bedroom they would be sharing during their trip. The bed was, of course, massive, and could easily fit six people. Rey had already placed a generously sized lube container on the bedside table.

She settled on her back on the red and gold silk sheets. She experimentally rubbed a nipple through the smooth fabric of the robe. She sighed blissfully. The jolt of pleasure spurred her to rub both nipples at once. Rey squeezed her legs together, and she could not help but anticipate having lots of time with her daddies over the next few days. She was especially eager for what she was going to ask them to do to her that evening. She was sure they would agree. Those two always liked a challenge.

Rey reached for the lube dispenser and pumped some into her palm. Then she reached under her robe. Her lips parted and her eyes closed.

“Ben,” she said. “Armitage.”

She rocked her hips against her hand. She reached out on the bed for a discarded shirt that one of the men had left behind. She pressed the light blue t-shirt to her face. It smelled like Armitage. She inhaled heavily as she pleasured herself.

“Oh Armie,” she said softly. “I love you so much.”

* * *

Armitage had forgotten his earlier shyness, and Ben had him bent over the lawnchair. A heady moan escaped his lips with each of Ben’s thrusts. Armitage’s red cock bounced with each roll of Ben’s hips.

“Ben, oh fuck!” Armitage gasped.

“You are so flushed right now I would almost think you are sunburned,” said Ben.

This made Armitage flush even more.

“J-just shut up you prick!” said Armitage as he gasped for breath.

Ben reached down and stroked Armitage’s cock in the same rhythm as his cock sliding in and out of Armitage’s body. Armitage’s drool fell steadily on the sand from his open mouth. The redhead was not going to last much longer.

“Where do you want your spunk?” asked Ben, his breaths also labored.

“Please don’t call it that!” said Armitage with as much annoyance as he could put in his voice while he was getting rammed by Ben’s massive cock.

“Where shall I aim your manly excretions?” Ben tried again.

“I don’t know,” said Armitage. “Just in the sand or whateve- AHH!”

Ben aimed Armitage’s cock towards the sand just in time. He might have been quite cross if it had ended up on his trunks. Armitage panted for breath and Ben gripped his narrow hips as he also reached his peak with a grunt.

“Fuck,” said Armitage. “I can’t believe we actually just did it on the beach.”

Ben pulled out of him and tied off the condom. Armitage glanced back at him, trying to get his breaths under control.

“Do not even think about leaving that on the ground,” said Armitage.

Ben laughed. “Don’t worry.”

Ben kissed him and brushed a few fingers back through Armitage’s thoroughly disheveled hair.

“Better than the list?” asked Ben.

“I would say so,” said Armitage with a smile.

* * *

Rey pulled two black stockings up her legs. The went to her upper thighs and were trimmed with black ruffles and a ribbon. She stepped into the black heels and dropped the robe. The cool air conditioning chilled her bare skin and made her nipples harden as she moved to her suitcase. Rey grinned as she reached for the pink negligee. She put it on and glanced in the mirror. It was lined around the hem with fluffy hot pink faux fur. The sheer fabric was a lighter pink color and only barely hid her body. It reached low enough to just barely cover her bottom. The bodice was low cut and also trimmed with the faux fur. It was precariously held up by two thin straps that were tied into ribbons on her shoulders.

Rey put on the diamond choker that Ben had given her on Valentine’s Day. Then she reached for a small velvet black box. She took a deep breath before opening it to look at the diamond ring that Armitage had left with a very long note on her pillow two days ago. The ring somehow matched the choker perfectly. She kissed it and put it on the ring finger of her left hand. She wondered if Armitage would notice.

She started her make up and smiled when she heard Armitage and Ben enter the house.

“Are you hungry, Rey?” Ben called from the kitchen. “I am going to make pasta for us.”

“That would be lovely!” said Rey.

* * *

The pasta was delicious, but the three people around the table seemed to be struggling to finish it. Rey acted distracted and blushed whenever Ben or Armitage would catch her eye. The two men struggled in vain to concentrate on their dinner as Rey sat across from them looking like a love goddess in the flesh.

Ben had put on a crisp white shirt that he had somehow managed not to get a drop of tomato sauce on. Armitage had put on the blue shirt that he had left on the bed. If only he knew what a pleasant climax Rey had experienced while clutching that shirt.

“Was the beach nice?” said Rey.

“It’s great,” said Ben. “We have a lot of space to ourselves.”

“I will go out there tomorrow,” said Rey. “I just wanted to rest a bit this afternoon.”

“You look very rested,” said Armitage. “Are you wearing a new set?”

Rey smirked. “Yes and no.”

“What do you mean?” asked Armitage, twirling some spaghetti on his fork.

“Yes, this is new,” said Rey. “No, it’s not a set because I am not wearing the panties it came with. In fact, I am not wearing panties at all.”

Armitage nearly dropped his fork. Ben shifted in his seat.

“Thank you for bringing us here, Ben,” said Rey.

“You’re welcome, baby,” said Ben. “But it was all Armitage’s idea.”

Armitage inhaled heavily and there was a sudden tension in air.

“Yeah,” said Armitage. “But you just had to be a showoff and buy out the whole resort for the week. You just had to one up me like you always do.”

“But it’s much nicer this way,” said Ben. “You have already reaped the benefits of the increased privacy.”

“Oh really?” said Rey, with a raised eyebrow.

Armitage couldn’t stop himself from blushing even though he was still annoyed with Ben.

“Did you guys play in the sand?” asked Rey.

“Not in the sand,” said Ben. “But we certainly played.”

“I hope you won’t be too tired for some more playing then,” said Rey. “I was hoping we could play in the bedroom after dinner.”

“The sight of you in that nonexistent fabric is more than enough to bring back our energy,” said Ben.

Rey smiled, her breasts jiggled as she reached for her wine glass with a purposely exaggerated motion. She caught Armitage’s eye.

“I hope you won’t be too tired either,” said Rey.

The ring sparkled in the light. Armitage noticed it and his eyes widened. He swallowed heavily.

“I am not tired at all, princess,” said Armitage.

“That’s a nice ring,” said Ben. “I don’t remember it.”

“It’s from Armitage,” said Rey with a smile.

Ben grabbed her hand and studied it. He nodded with approval.

“It’s a lovely stone,” said Ben. “I am surprised you could afford it at your salary range.”

Armitage gave him a sharp look. Ben sighed.

“I didn’t mean that as an insult,” said Ben. “I just meant that you probably had to save your money for awhile to get an engagement ring of such high quality.”

“Just because I am unable to buy a new rolex every month like some people doesn’t mean that I cannot provide for Rey,” said Armitage, fury rising in his voice.

“Please don’t get angry,” said Ben. “I promise that I meant it as a compliment. And you are right. Even though I usually only get a new watch once a year. You are more than welcome to borrow one, as I really have too many of them.”

Ben’s white shirt was finally marred with red splatters as Armitage tossed his half empty glass at him. Rey gasped.

“I have just had it with you, you self-important bastard!” Armitage stood up from his chair.

Ben remained seated and held back a laugh so we would not further enrage Armitage.

“Just because you are handsome, and good in bed and richer than me doesn’t mean you are better!” said Armitage.

“Thank you,” said Ben. “But I never said I was.”

“Stop making fun of me because you think I came from money!” Armitage’s voice rose. “You think my father handed everything to me, but that’s not true. I had to work my ass off to get where I am now.”

“Let’s hash this out,” said Ben. “Because I never intended to make you feel that way.”

“Step to the side, Rey,” said Armitage. “I might have to throw some more wine at his stupid face.”

Rey stood from her chair and took a few steps back as Armitage brandished another glass.

“You shouldn’t waste good wine,” said Ben.

“I can waste it if I want,” said Armitage. “I fucking paid for it and I can afford it, damn it!”

“Alright,” said Ben. “Take it easy. I only gave you a hard time because I think you’re cute. Honestly!”

“Oh yeah right,” said Armitage. “Everytime you imply that I don’t have as much money as you, it’s within earshot of Rey.”

“I don’t think Rey cares,” said Ben. “I honestly only rile you up because I like seeing your face get all flushed.”

“Well, I don’t like it!” said Armitage, aiming the glass at Ben. “It makes it seem like you are trying to take her away from me! Don’t think I am just going to stand by and let that happen!”

“Pretty sure I couldn’t do that, Armitage,” said Ben. “Not that I would want to anyway.”

Armitage raised the glass.

“Stop it, Armitage,” said Rey, in a tone she rarely used with him.

Armitage hastily put the glass on the table and looked at her abashedly.

“I am sorry,” said Ben. “I will stop talking about how much money you make.”

“Hmm,” said Armitage, unconvinced.

“Both of you apologise,” said Rey.

“I am sorry I threw wine at your nice white shirt,” said Armitage. “I will replace it.”

Ben nodded in acceptance. “And I am sorry about hurting your feelings.”

“Now hug it out,” said Rey.

Ben unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side. Armitage raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t want any wine stains to get on you,” said Ben with a wink.

Ben pulled Armitage into his strong arms, and Armitage emitted an embarrassing squeak.

* * *

When they settled into the bedroom, Ben and Armitage undressed, and Rey seductively pulled the negligee over her head and dropped it to the floor. Both Ben and Armitage gulped. She looked at them nonchalantly.

"Since we have plenty of time to ourselves here, there was something I wanted to discuss," said Rey.

"Yes, Rey," said Ben, somewhat maintaining his composure. "What is it?"

Armitage palmed himself through his underwear as he observed patiently.

Rey was now wearing nothing but the sheer black stockings, the choker, and the engagement ring. She leaned back in the red armchair that was by the window. She gripped the backs of her knees and arched her body in a way that put both of her openings on full display. Neither of the men could look away from the alluring sight.

"I want to be pregnant by the time we leave this resort," said Rey frankly.

"I am sure we can arrange that, princess," said Armitage, his face flushing.

"We will do our best," said Ben with a smirk.

She eyed both of their bare torsos before staring at the outline of Ben's cock in the tight black underwear.

"And tonight, I want you both to come in me," said Rey.

"That is always fun, baby girl," said Ben.

"At the same time," Rey specified.

She freed one of her hands and placed two fingers inside of herself to clearly illustrate what she meant. They glistened with lube from earlier along with her own excretions when she pulled them back out. She lazily played with opening of her pussy as the meaning of her words sunk in. A bead of moisture glistened in the low light of the bedroom.

"Oh," said Armitage, completely red now.

"Will we both fit in there?" asked Ben, his eyes following the movement of Rey's fingers.

"Just think of it as an exercise in teamwork," said Rey. "Build those coordination and planning skills."

Ben's eyes darkened in that alluring way that always informed her that she was about to get a good fucking.

"Armitage," said Ben, his eyes half lidded. "If you would like to start out, then we can see if we can get her stretched enough."

"I am not that much smaller than you, you know," said Armitage with mild annoyance.

"Are you actually complaining about getting to fuck Rey first?" asked Ben. "I am surprised."

"I didn't mean that," said Armitage rolling his eyes.

"You're the perfect size, Armitage," said Ben.

"He sure is," said Rey, anticipation building in her chest.

His face somehow managed to turn even redder than it had already been, and the flush spread across his chest. Not needing any further encouragement, Armitage pulled down his boxers and leaned over the red chair which now matched his face. He kissed Rey, and she pushed against him with the bottoms of her feet to align his hips with her pelvis.

He slid in her slowly, the earlier slick making it easy to fill her completely with one thrust. Armitage reached a hand forward and lightly gripped her neck. Rey relished the feeling of his fingers on either side of her throat.

"You better be careful what you wish for, princess," said Armitage. "We are going to pump you so full of come tonight that your pretty hole will be dripping all day tomorrow."

Rey moaned, and leaned back as far as she could as Armitage thrusted into her. Ben stood to the side, lubing up his cock and he watched Armitage's pale bottom flush as he slammed voraciously into Rey. He watched the flesh jiggle slightly and made a mental note to try mounting Armitage while he fucked Rey on another occasion. Rey's eyes met Ben's from over Armitage's shoulder.

"Do you like watching, Daddy?" she asked.

"Oh yes I do, baby," said Ben.

"I hope you have some come left for me after you went to play on the beach," said Rey, her words becoming more slurred as Armitage's cock brushed her insides at a very pleasant angle.

Ben stepped closer to them.

"Don't worry, baby girl," said Ben. "We have plenty to go around."

He slid a hand between their bodies, and rubbed circles on Rey's clit. Her head slammed into the back of the chair.

"We need to get you nice and wet if you want to get me in there too," said Ben.

He took his other hand, glistening with a generous slathering of lube, and pressed two fingers underneath Armitage's cock. He matched Armitage's rhythm, and his fingers accompanied Armitage into her soft heat. Rey's toes curled. Armitage bit his bottom lip as he concentrated on not climaxing. Rey's body trembled, and Ben felt her squirt against his hand.

Ben smiled darkly. "Keep fucking her, Armitage."

He nodded in reply; he was too worked up to speak. Ben slid a third finger in. Rey already felt so full. She wondered what it would feel like when both her daddies filled her at once.

“Doing okay, baby?” asked Ben.

“Feels good,” said Rey.

“If you keep brushing against my balls like that, then you’re going to make me come,” said Armitage.

Ben smiled darkly. “Your recovery time is pretty good usually.”

“Will you focus, Ben?” said Armitage, his thrusts growing frantic.

"We will have to move onto the bed to make this easier," said Ben.

Armitage reluctantly pulled out of her with a wet plop. Rey lowered her legs, her labored breaths made her little breasts move up and down. Ben eyed her hungrily.

"We are just getting started baby girl," said Ben. "Do you need to stop?"

She shook her head no. Ben squirted some more lube on his hand and pressed four fingers into her. Rey threw her head back again.

"My good girl," said Ben. "You are so perfect."

Rey squealed as Ben slurped on one of her dark pink nipples. The musky scent of her drippings spread through the room as Ben flexed his fingers inside of her. He moved his head to suck her other nipple, and Rey grasped his dark hair.

"D-daddy!" Rey shrieked as another orgasm was wretched from her.

Ben paused his movements and looked at her with satisfaction.

"I think we are ready," he said.

He gently slid his hand out of her drenched opening.

"I don't think I can stand," she said, her head spinning from lust.

Ben lifted her from the chair and draped her small frame over one of his broad shoulders. He moved over to the bed where Armitage sat, his cock pink and leaking. Ben lowered Rey carefully to one side before sitting to face Armitage.

"You know how we usually sit when I do that thing you really like?" said Ben.

Armitage nodded and slid forward until their bodies were lightly touching and their erections were side-by-side. Ben gave both of their cocks a stroke, and Armitage moaned. Rey watched the delicious sight as the lust in her belly grew more with each passing minute.

"Do you like this, baby?" asked Ben.

"Yes, Daddy," said Rey.

"Come sit on your new chair, baby girl," said Ben seductively.

Rey crawled towards them clumsily and lifted her body over the two twitching cocks. Ben guided her hips, and Armitage widened her opening with two fingers as they slowly maneuvered her into the correct angle.

"Sit down very slowly, princess," said Armitage. "And stop if it hurts."

Rey lowered her bottom. She gasped as she felt the heads of both cocks stretch her pussy.

"Oh f-fuck," said Rey. "I can't believe I am doing this."

"You're doing a good job, baby," said Ben.

Armitage kissed her neck and reached around to squeeze her breasts. Ben licked a finger, and traced random patterns on her clit as Rey carefully sat down on their lengths.

"I dreamed about doing this," said Rey. "That you both got me pregnant at the same time."

"And what did we end up having in your dream?" asked Ben. "A boy or a girl?"

"Both," said Rey. "We had twins."

Ben smiled. "Well I can't promise that."

"Wasn't your mom a twin though?" asked Armitage.

"Yes," said Ben. "I guess you never know what could happen."

"Does this feel good for you, too?" asked Rey.

"Fuck yeah, baby," said Ben.

"Mmm-hmm," said Armitage hotly against her neck.

When she was fully seated they all gasped with pleasure.

"Fuck, she really took both of us," said Armitage.

"Good girl," said Ben, gripping her hips.

Ben guided her to move slightly up and down. Rey trembled.

"It doesn't hurt does it?" said Ben.

"No," said Rey. "I feel so . . . so . . . full. And I feel like I am going to c-"

Rey emitted a squeak that Ben categorized as the cutest sound in the world and a stream of warm liquid landed on his hip.

"Fuck," said Ben. "So hot."

Rey caught her breath and wrapped her arms around Ben's neck. She moved her body up and then back down.

"God yes," Armitage moaned.

Ben leaned over Rey's shoulder and stuck his tongue into Armitage's mouth. Armitage flicked his tongue against Ben's not bothering to use his lips. Rey bounced steadily on both cocks, breathing in gasps and moans.

"I love my daddies!" said Rey. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, baby girl," said Ben.

Armitage pulled his mouth away from Ben and kissed Rey's shoulder.

"You are the love of my life, Rey," Armitage whispered into her ear.

Rey shivered, the warmth of his words making her heart feel as if it were on fire. Rey moved her head to kiss Armitage. He returned the kiss with a gentle caress on her lips. Ben would have almost felt as if he was intruding if it were not for the fact that he was also balls deep in Rey and had a finger up Armitage's ass. Ben chuckled softly and Armitage met his eyes.

"Ben," said Armitage. "I-I . . . "

"I know," said Ben, softly.

Rey leaned back against Armitage's chest, and Ben gripped her hips to help her movements. Both men watched her bouncing breasts. Armitage started to grope them again, rolling her pointed nipples between his fingers.

"I am glad your hands are full," said Ben. "Otherwise I know you would be taking a picture of this."

"Next time I will," said Armitage. "This is just practice."

Ben chuckled. "Do you think we can come at the same time and fulfill our baby girl's wish?"

"I certainly can," said Armitage. "If I recall correctly, you are the one who has poor self control in that regard."

"Is that what you think?" said Ben, mock ire in his voice.

Armitage gave Rey's nipples a rough pinch.

"Oooo, Daddy," said Rey, her face a picture of bliss, her pussy now effortlessly sucking in two cocks with each bounce of her hips.

"Can you come for us again before we fill you up?" said Ben.

"Yes, Daddy," said Rey. “I’m getting close.”

"If we get you pregnant tonight you will already be showing by the time you graduate," said Ben. "Who are you going to say is the daddy?"

Rey's thighs shook. "I-I will say my boyfriend is the daddy."

"And which boyfriend will you be referring to?" said Ben.

"We'll find out in nine months, won't we?" said Rey.

Ben chuckled. "Indeed we will."

"Fuck, you take it so well, princess," said Armitage. "I am close."

"I-I want everyone to know," said Rey. "I don't care. So you better put a baby in me right now!"

"Fuck," said Ben.

Her hips slammed down on them frantically and her legs kept shaking. Ben moved a thumb over her little button. He barely had to brush her flushed little nub before Rey climaxed with a shout. Her pussy clenched around the cocks inside her, and both Ben and Armitage came in unison.

Rey wiggled her hips and milked her lovers’ release. Ben felt Armitage's cock spasm against his inside Rey's tight inner walls, and he thought he would almost faint from the overwhelming sensations. Ben reached for Rey's legs to still her when both men were finally empty.

They all stayed there for a moment, their legs entwined, as if in absolute awe as to what had just transpired. Armitage rested his head on Rey's shoulder and Ben leaned down to kiss a breast.

"Make sure to push it back inside of me after you move," said Rey.

Ben's cock gave one more twitch.

"I don't even know how we are going to move," said Armitage. "I am exhausted."

Rey giggled.

"Roll to the side," said Ben. "I will pull out first."

Armitage and Rey shifted on the bed as Ben carefully moved away.

"I will get some towels," said Ben.

Armitage already started to softly snore. Rey smiled at him affectionately.

* * *

The three did not wake up until after midday.

"How are you feeling, baby?" asked Ben. "Shall I start a hot bath for us?"

"Yes please, Daddy," said Rey.

Armitage was still out cold with his arm wrapped around Rey's waist. Rey looked down and laughed when she saw that she was still wearing the black stockings. As promised, a trickle of release was still dripping from her even though Ben had wiped her down the previous night. She swiped a finger down there and brought it to her lips. The naughty act brought her a rush of excitement. She looked over to Armitage mischievously.

Rey moved her tongue to the head of his cock and licked down to his balls. Armitage moaned in his sleep. She licked him again, and he was already getting hard.

"How many licks until Daddy wakes up?" said Rey to herself.

Rey wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and licked around it.

"Mmm," said Armitage, having what must have been a very pleasant dream. "Rey . . ."

She put more of him into her mouth and Armitage's hips bucked slightly.

"The bath is . . ." Ben walked back into the room.

He smirked at the sight of Rey's bottom in the air as she sucked a very horny and somehow still asleep Armitage.

"Ready," Ben finished.

Armitage's eyelashes fluttered, and his eyes finally opened wide when Rey swallowed around his shaft.

"Oh, oh my!" said Armitage.

"Good morning," said Ben.

"Good- ooooh fuuuck!" Armitage filled up Rey's mouth before he could get another word out.

Rey sat back up and swallowed eagerly.

"Are you coming in the bath with us, Daddy?" asked Rey.

"Of course," said Armitage. "Though I am not sure how clean we will be able to get."

"The two of you are insatiable," said Ben.

"Don't pretend you are any better," said Armitage.

Ben laughed heartily.

* * *

The bath was giant, and Rey stretched her arms happily. Armitage watched a water droplet roll between her breasts.

"How about a massage?" asked Armitage.

"Yes, please," said Ben.

"I wasn't asking. . ." Armitage began. "You know what . . . it doesn't matter."

He moved behind Ben in the spacious tub and rubbed his strong shoulders. Rey watched the two men with interest as she enjoyed the heat of the water.

"Armitage," said Ben. "You don't have to be embarrassed about your feelings."

"I am not embarrassed," said Armitage.

"Well, I am not going to get mad at you for saying the wrong thing," said Ben.

Armitage contemplated for a moment as he kneaded Ben's shoulders.

"I like you a lot," said Armitage. "But I love Rey. I hope that you can live with that."

"I certainly can," said Ben, closing his eyes as Armitage loosened a knot in his shoulder. “You are painfully easy to read, Armitage.”

"Shall we have a bathtub confession session?" said Rey.

"I am not sure if I really want to know everything," said Armitage.

"Because you don't think I love you?" said Rey.

"No," said Armitage. "I believe you. I just know you love Ben more."

Rey gave him a puzzled look.

"You're selling yourself short, Armie," said Ben.

"Did you just call me Armie?" said Armitage.

"A cute name for a cute man," said Ben.

Armitage smiled slightly at that.

"Listen," said Rey.

"Please," said Armitage. "I don't want to hear it. Let me at least pretend that I won't always be second best to you."

"You really don't get it," said Ben, with a chuckle.

"What don't I get?" said Armitage, shifting to stroke Ben's chest.

"You know that night on Valentine's Day when we had a threesome for the first time?" asked Ben.

"Yes," said Armitage. "I don't think I could ever forget it."

"Do you remember how Rey begged you not to leave at first," said Ben.

"Yes," said Armitage. "I was feeling insecure as usual."

"And if I would have told you to leave she wouldn't have stood for it," said Ben. "Right, Rey?"

Rey nodded.

"But did you ever think what would have happened if you would have told me to fuck off," said Ben. "Not just half-heartedly, but if you had truly not wanted me there."

"I don't know," said Armitage. "You both would have kicked me out."

"More like Rey would have led me to the door, and I would have left you two alone," said Ben.

"What?" said Armitage, genuine surprise on his face.

"I noticed how Rey was always making sure you were okay," said Ben with a smile. "You were always the boyfriend, Armitage. I am only still around because you ended up liking me as well. So just relax."

"That . . ." said Armitage. "Is that true?"

Rey suddenly had a hard time meeting either of their eyes.

"I love both of you," said Rey.

"It's okay, I know," said Ben. "But it seems like Armitage needs to hear how you feel."

"Rey?" said Armitage.

"It's true what Ben said about that night on Valentine's," said Rey. “I love you, Armitage. I wouldn’t be wearing your ring if that wasn’t the case.”

"But he has so much more money than me," said Armitage. "And he is much more handsome. Like ridiculously handsome."

"You're the ridiculously handsome one," said Ben.

Rey sloshed forward in the water and kissed Armitage.

"I am just so used to thinking I am not good enough," said Armitage.

"Shall we show him what we think of him?" said Rey.

"Yes," said Ben, before kissing Armitage's neck.

Rey's hands went down Armitage's chest and underneath the water. Armitage felt four hands fondling his balls and cock.

"Oh fuck," said Armitage with a blissful sigh.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky again over the beach.

"It feels so naughty," said Rey. "Even though nobody else is here. You could almost imagine some shocked tourists coming around the corner and seeing us in the act."

Rey scooped some seawater and poured it slowly over her chest. The fabric of her white bikini became translucent with the splatter of water and the sight of her nipples through the barely existent cover was somehow more alluring than if she had just taken off her top.

"Rey," said Ben.

"Is something distracting you?" said Rey.

She bent over to pick up a seashell, and Ben watched as the white fabric clung to her bottom. The bikini bottom wasn't wet yet, but once it was in the water, it wouldn't hide very much of her.

"These shells sure look interesting," said Rey turning back around.

"Uh-huh," said Ben, his eyes glued to her nipples rather than what was in her hand.

"Will you find some shells for me, Daddy?" asked Rey.

"Of course, baby," said Ben.

Ben reluctantly turned his eyes to the shoreline. When he bent over to reach for a shell, Rey splashed him with water.

"Oh now you've done it," said Ben, with a mischievous grin.

He splashed her back with a massive wave of water. Rey laughed gleefully. To Ben's delight, she was now completely soaked. She splashed him again, this time giving his cock a playful squeeze through his speedo before running out of the water.

"Think you can catch me?" she said.

"Naughty girl," said Ben.

Rey ran across the beach as Ben swiftly followed behind her. She made it to their tanning chairs before Ben caught her by the waist.

"Someone's trying to get Daddy riled up," said Ben. "Are you going to be a good girl for me now?"

"Are you going to make me?" said Rey, eyes goading him on.

"Make you?" said Ben. "Oh now you’re in trouble."

He flipped her over onto one of the chairs. He grabbed one of their towels and tied her hands behind her back.

"Oh!" said Rey with surprise.

Ben rubbed his erection against the see-through fabric on her ass. Rey moaned and wiggled her ass against him.

"You're going to give Daddy what he wants now," said Ben. "And if you are a good girl I will let you come."

"Yes, Daddy," said Rey. "Take me!"

"Can't even go swimming without you needing my cock," said Ben.

He peeled the bikini bottom part of the way down and squeezed her bottom. He reached for the lube in his sports bag and pressed a finger in her pussy.

"Oooh," she squirmed against the chair.

"You should see yourself right now," said Ben.

He pulled his speedo down and rubbed his cock between her folds before pushing inside of her. She moaned.

"Who is my good girl?" asked Ben.

"I am, Daddy, " said Rey, wiggling.

"Stay still, baby," said Ben.

Rey nodded. "Please, Daddy, make sure to come deep inside of me."

Ben growled and gripped the towel that bound her wrists together. Rey stayed still as he mounted her but could not hold back her cries of pleasure.

When he filled her up, he pulled the wet fabric back over her bottom. He untied her and flipped her around.

"Now go say hello to Armitage," said Ben. "You are quite a lovely sight."

* * *

Armitage dropped his tablet in his lap when he saw Rey approaching. Her hair was mussed, cheeks were flushed, her skin glistened with water, and her soaked bikini clung to every inch of her.

"Hi, Daddy," said Rey. "I hope I am not interrupting you."

"No," said Armitage. "Never. Come here."

He sat on a tanning chair underneath a wide umbrella for shade. She sat in his lap. When he kissed her, he could smell sunshine and sea salt on her skin. He kissed her languidly for what seemed like only a few moments, but their lips were still pressed together by the time Ben had slowly walked up towards them from the other side of the beach.

"She has been a bit naughty today," said Ben. "You had best keep her in line."

Armitage pulled away from her mouth with a lustful sigh. "Oh really? Does Daddy need to give you a spanking?"

"I was quite naughty," said Rey. "I think I haven't completely learned my lesson."

"Well, we can't have that," said Armitage. "Stand up, and hold onto the umbrella pole."

Rey complied.

"We will have Ben observe if your punishment is sufficient," said Armitage.

Ben sat down on the chair and watched them both with amusement.

"Bend over, princess," said Armitage. "You should know this by now."

"Yes, Daddy," said Rey as she bent over.

Armitage pulled down her bikini bottom. His green-blue eyes widened with lust when he saw the trickle of come from her hole.

"You were naughty and yet Ben still gave you his come," said Armitage. "That was very nice of him. Did you say thank you, princess?"

"No, I forgot to," said Rey. "I am sorry, Daddy."

"You will get two smacks for that then," said Armitage.

He gave her a sharp strike on each butt cheek. Rey moaned.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said.

"And how many more do you think would be sufficient?" asked Armitage.

"Six," said Rey.

"Only six?" asked Armitage, skeptically.

"And if I am a good girl, will you also give me your come, Daddy?" asked Rey.

"Hmm," said Armitage. "You are asking for a very light punishment and my come. What do you think Ben?"

"If she behaves I think it's okay," said Ben. "But if she is naughty again she should get double the punishment."

"How does that sound, princess?" said Armitage. "Do you agree?"

Rey nodded eagerly, and Ben watched with fascination as Armitage spanked Rey until her pale bottom reddened. She thanked him after each strike, and then arched her back eagerly when Armitage pressed his cock inside of her. Ben thought they made an absolutely adorable couple. His hand drifted to his own cock as Armitage had his way with Rey. The umbrella shook slightly in Rey's tight grip and one of her breasts wobbled out of her top.

"Fill me up, Daddy!" Rey shouted.

Armitage grunted and granted her wish.

"I wonder if she's already knocked up," said Ben thoughtfully as Armitage withdrew from her.

Armitage massaged Rey's red bottom soothingly.

"I suppose we will find out soon enough," said Armitage.

"Well, if I don't get my period by the end of this month it's a good sign," said Rey.

"You are such a good girl," said Armitage, kissing the same spots he had spanked a little while ago. "My princess."

"Are you guys getting hungry?" said Ben.

"Yeah," said Armitage. "All of this baby making works up an appetite."

They all held hands as they walked back to the beach house in a cheerful mood.

* * *

_Epilogue_

 

_\- I am taking them around the block so you can finish up your report._

_\- Thanks, Daddy. <3_

_\- No problem, princess. <3 <3_

_\- Speaking of finish up, I hope you will be finishing up on me tonight. ;)_

_\- On you or in you, princess?_

-  _You know me too well, Armie . . . but I have some exciting news to share once Ben gets home._

_\- Oh my! Really? I am glad this house has a ridiculous amount of bedrooms._

_-Shush, you don't know yet. ;)_

_-Well I am thrilled. I love you, Rey._

_\- Love you, too, Armie. <3_

 

Armitage smiled as he slipped the phone into his jeans. Then he gently placed the baby into the stroller and strapped her in. She gurgled happily.

“Mommy is busy working upstairs,” said Armitage. “So we are going to for a walk.”

He rustled the red tufts of hair starting to grow on his daughter’s head. Another baby whined from the crib, and Armitage smiled.

“Don’t worry, you are coming too,” said Armitage.

Armitage lifted the plump baby boy and secured him next to his sister in the stroller that was big enough for the twins. The boy already had a thick head of black curls.

“Are you ready to go outside?” said Armitage. “Maybe when we come back Papa will already be home from work.”

Armitage carefully maneuvered the stroller out of the front door when Ben’s car pulled into the driveway.

“Ben,” said Armitage, surprised.

Ben stepped out of the car, looking amazing in his tailored black suit. He gave Armitage a kiss on the lips.

“I left a little early today,” said Ben. “How are things going?”

“Good,” said Armitage. “I was just about to take them for a walk and see if I can get them to finally fall asleep.”

Ben smiled tenderly at their children.

“Ben!” Rey stuck her head from the window of her home office.

“Hey there!” said Ben. “Do you want take out for dinner tonight?”

“Sounds good to me,” said Rey.

“How about you, Armitage?” said Ben.

“Yeah,” said Armitage, wiping away a sudden happy tear that had rolled down his cheek. “That sounds absolutely perfect.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the support and lovely comments that you have sent my way during writing this! I hope you enjoyed the final chapter!! :)


End file.
